More than expected!
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.
1. where are we going?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from mental down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents died and Sasuke needs to go to a SPECIAL school.**

**Down syndrome** or trisomy 21 (or Down's syndrome in British English and WHO ICD) is a chromosomal disorder caused by the presence of all or part of an extra 21st chromosome. It is named after John Langdon Down, the British doctor who described the syndrome in 1866. The disorder was identified as a chromosome 21 trisomy by Jérôme Lejeune in 1959. The condition is characterized by a combination of major and minor differences in structure. Often Down syndrome is associated with some impairment of cognitive ability and physical growth as well as facial appearance. Down syndrome can be identified during pregnancy or at birth.

Individuals with Down syndrome tend to have a lower than average cognitive ability, often ranging from mild to moderate learning disabilities.

–**Chapter one--**

**We are we going?(Preview?)**

Itachi kept his eyes on the road every now and then having side ways glances to his younger brother who currently was rolling the window up and down again and again.

"Sasuke leave the window alone!" He let out a sigh.

Sasuke laughed and did it again then stopped.

"Big brother I stop!" Sasuke said as he stopped for a couple of seconds then resumed what he was doing.

"STOP!" Itachi said growing aggravated but kept patience in his voice.

"I fooled you didn't I Tachi you thought I stop!" he started laughing and nudging his brothers shoulder while giggling.

"Sasuke Im trying to drive stop it for a moment...you hungry?" Itachi glanced at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke jumped up in his seat and started thrashing around. They have been driving for hours.

"We get pizza?!" He looked at his brother with hopeful eyes.

"I guess will you behave?" Itachi new the answer but he had to ask who knows maybe he'll behave just this once.

"Yes will behave!" He gave Itachi a grin. Itachi drove a little while longer then stopped at a local pizza parlor. They stepped out of the car. Sasuke sped out and ran towards the entrance. He stopped and greeted a young couple.

"Hi!" He stuck his hand out and they gave each other a look then both shook it.

"Hello what's your name?" the lady with brown short hair said, she realized something was different about the boy infront of her but stayed polite.

" My name Sasuke me and Tachi , came here to eat, but it strange I don't know where we going." "He made me pack all my stuff!"

"Oh really?"the lady gave him a smile.

"Yeah he just say-" Sasuke was cut off by Itachi storming over to him.

"Come on Sasuke we have to order our pizza now!" He looked at the young couple.

"I'm sorry for whatever my younger brother has said please continue your evening."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked inside, Sasuke started to laugh .

"Pepperoni!" Sasuke screamed as he saw a man in the back eating his favorite topping. Sasuke tried to get out of Itachi's grip. Itachi just pulled sasuke along. They sat at a table with red and white checkered print, two chairs, Parmesan cheese, Pepper, and a napkin holster. Sasuke shifted and rocked in the chair then settled on bouncing and laughing.

Soon a lady arrived with cheap highlights too much make up and a grin plastered on her face as if she was born with it.

"Hey welcome to Pizza Pal's what can I get for you?" She looked at Itachi then shifted her gaze to Sasuke who was laughing and bouncing.

"One Medium Pepperoni Pizza and a-" He was cut off.

"Yay Pepperoni Yay! Tachi you ordered Pepperoni!" He bounced faster if possible.

"And a Pepsi and Sasuke what do you-" He sighed and said in his usual patient voice he used with his brother. I mean he never really yells or hits Sasuke he can't help what he does.

"Stop bouncing and tell this kind woman what you would like to dink!"

"Brown and fizzy like what you always get!" Sasuke stopped bouncing.

"Yes another Pepsi please and Thank you."

"No Thank you!" She winked at Itachi he rolled his eyes. While she was walking away Sasuke blurted out.

"Tachi she has a threads in her hair it looks like tracks circling her head CHOO !" Sasuke laughed. She turned around seething in anger, as she heard snickers from around the restaurant .

"There called extensions you little RE-" She stopped as she saw the glare directed at her from Itachi. She just turned back around and went to fulfill the orders.

She came back shortly with there drinks and food glaring heatedly at Sasuke who grabbed a slice as soon as the food was placed.

Itachi laughed as he saw the sauce around his little brothers face as he reached for another slice. (I must remind you Sasuke is sixteen but with this disease they act like a child.) .

"Sasuke wipe your face." He handed his brother some napkins. He wiped his mouth than placed the red and white striped straw in his mouth. Itachi had just finished eating now he was waiting for his brother to finish. He slurped up a good amount then pushed the drink away.

"AHHH! I got bubbles in my nose!" He shook his head wildly trying to rid himself of the so called bubbles. After a minute or two he stopped shaking his head and said. Itachi laughed

"Done we go home now?" Sasuke asked as he rubbed his nose.

"Ok our stuff should be put up when we get there."

"Answer what I asked!"

"Yes we can go home !" Sasuke left from his seat and started laughing.

"Race you to Car!"

"Wait Sasuke don't run-" It was already to late he already busted through the doors with a sprint. Everybody stared, if there was one thing he hated about people the most, was they always had to fucking stare. They never can go along with there on damn business. Itachi smirked when a mischievous thought crossed his mind. He turned to the people who were staring.

"Well can't loose to My baby bro!" He paid for the food then bolted out of the restaurant grin spread on his face. The onlookers stared in disbelief who would have thought they were both special?(not really annoying ass onlookers point of view)

"I beat you as for my prize I don't gotta bathe!" Sasuke bounced up and down and laughed.

"Fine but tomorrow Im gonna have to give you a bath ok?" Itachi didn't bathe his brother for the heck of it he had to. To make sure he didn't drown or didn't wash right. He knew his brother hated baths it was a ritual to chase his brother around the whole house before a bath.

Boy was he hard to keep up with, he was five feet eight inches about two inches shorter then Itachi. He had long legs and loved to run. Bad for Itachi good for his physical health.

They sat in the car for about forty more minutes until they reached the house. It was an averaged sized house nothing too special it did have a pool in the back yard.

Sasuke hoped out of the car and ran towards the door. He looked past the shrubs and eyed a three to six feet pool. Itachi just had approached the door.

"Tachi can we swim !?"

"Tonight?"

He nodded and began pulling off his shirt, itachi stopped him and pulled his shirt bacxk in place.

"Saturday you have got school tomorrow." Itachi said while unlocking the door to there new house.

"Will it be like last time where I had so many friends?" Sasuke said while jumping around and musing to himself. Itachi's fist tightened that was one of the main reasons they moved . People at his public school thought of him as the school JOKE. Making him do things just to get a laugh!

"No this is a different school where everyones like you."

"Really?" Sasuke yawned Itachi giggled.

"You ready for bed?"

" Race upstairs!" Itachi grabbed his little brothers arm .

"Enough running for today!" Seriously where does he get all this energy from one second he's tired the next ready to run a marathon!

They walked up the stairs then to a door. Itachi opened the door. The room had a bed with Navy blue sheets and blankets .With a black pillow and comforter. Black rug Dark blue night stand. A televison, a DVD case and a small book shelf. Near the bed was a dresser.

Itachi walked over and pulled out some pajamas which were dark grey with shuriken and kunai's printed on it. Sasuke removed his clothes till he was only in his boxers.;

"Point your arms up high." Itachi ordered. Sasuke did as he was told. Itachi slid the shirt on. Then handed Sasuke the pants which he struggled with at first then he got it when he used his brothers arm for support. Sasuke crawled in bed and Itachi turned off the light.

Sasuke screamed loudly repeatedly and started wailing and thrashing around. Tears where streaming down his face now. _Oh shit how could I forget!? _He flicked the switch back on then hugged Sasuke. Ever since the incedent Sasuke had a fear of the dark.

"I'm sorry I forgot I'll be right back." Itachi was about to leave when his arm was tugged.

"You leave me in dark room alone like Mommy...Daddy cause I a r-re-tard then never come back!" Sasuke started to cry again with anger.

"I promise you I won't leave you I will be right back!" Itachi hugged his brother again before disappearing in the hallway. He cam back shortly with a night light. He plugged it in switched it on then turned out the lights. He tucked his brother in bed then kissed his fore head.

"Good night Sasuke."

"Good Bye!" Sasuke replied with a laugh.

"It's Good night?"

Sasuke laughed some more till he responded "Ha I trick you and you fell for it!"

"Ok Sasuke now go to sleep!"

"Fine Tachi!" Sasuke rolled over then went quiet. Itachi closed the door then went to his master bedroom. He removed everything but his boxers then fell on the black satin sheets. He let out his loose pony tail then sighed.

"Big day tomorrow!"

He closed his eyes as he let sleep overcome him.

**What do you think pretty interesting huh well I think so review please I'll put up chapter three up. I try not leaving too many author notes. As for pairings I don't think it's appropriate for pairings really. The next chapter is gonna be about his first day at school and Itachi's first day at his new job. Be fair warned Sasuke is crazy at bath time. Once again Review!! Like you have never Reviewed before it's motivation!!**


	2. School and Friends?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants intelligence.**

**Down syndrome** or trisomy 21 (or Down's syndrome in British English and WHO ICD) is a chromosomal disorder caused by the presence of all or part of an extra 21st chromosome. It is named after John Langdon Down, the British doctor who described the syndrome in 1866. The disorder was identified as a chromosome 21 trisomy by Jérôme Lejeune in 1959. The condition is characterized by a combination of major and minor differences in structure. Often Down syndrome is associated with some impairment of cognitive ability and physical growth as well as facial appearance. Down syndrome can be identified during pregnancy or at birth.

Individuals with Down syndrome tend to have a lower than average cognitive ability, often ranging from mild to moderate learning disabilities.

–**Chapter two--**

**School and friends?**

Itachi was sleeping peacefully window cracked so a cool breeze came in, yes sprawled out comfortably on the bed. Till something jumped on him and knocked the air out of his lungs.

He was not a morning person so this upset him.

Sasuke laughed and slapped his brothers chest "Wake up Tachi no sleep in!" he slapped his chest again. Itachi growled for a minute then got back to his usual patient tone.

"Get off so I can shower!" He laughed then hopped off. Itachi went to his walk in closet pulled out a nice outfit to wear to his interview and some boxers, Headed to the bathroom and closed the door. Sasuke left the room and ran down stairs laughing he slipped and grabbed the rail with three fingers the other two twisted up.

(Let's pretend magically they have food in there kitchen k?)

Sasuke walked to a cabinet and looked through it, no not what he was looking for. He went to the pantry and looked around still no find. 12 minutes later he gave up looking and decided to ask.

"TACHI!" Sasuke yelled.

There was a muffled "What is it?"

"Bagel cream cheeses!" he waited for a reply.

Another muffled answer "Fridge!"

Sasuke laughed then went through the fridge till he found some raisin bagels and creme cheese.

He walked to a drawer near the sink and pulled out a sharp cutting knife he laughed .

Someone from behind yanked the knife out of his hand and said "Plastic." As soon as that statement was said he was handed a plastic knife.

He watched as his little brother opened the bagels and put one on a plate then started to open the butter. Wait butter!? He walked casually over to his brother and took the butter from him.

"Hey what do that for!?" Sasuke said while twisting his fingers in his palms.

Itachi sighed and walked over to the fridge and pulled out creme cheese. He dropped it on the table.

"Yay!" Sasuke opened the creme cheese spread it on both halves of his bagel then took a big bite.

_Hmm his Life skills are improving he remembers things more and knows how to do common things quite an improvement. _

"Orange Juice?" he asked.

"Ches!" Sasuke started bouncing in his seat.

He walked to the fridge and brought back orange juice shortly, with two glasses. He poured the orange liquid grabbed a muffin then sat down across from his brother.

He took a couple of bites of his muffin before he said.

"Bath in ten." Itachi glanced at Sasuke.

His eyes grew wide and he bolted out of the kitchen Itachi followed in suit. _I saw this comin that's why I took a couple of bites heh heh! _They ran up the stairs sasuke hopped then swung off the rail and landed back on the floor. He ran towards the den then swerved down the hallway.

"NO BATH PLEASE!" He begged.

"First day of school can't be dirty and smell bad!" Itachi gained on him.

"I refuse!" Sasuke sped up . He almost reached the front door to be free to run wild but was full body tackled to the floor. Itachi swung his brother over his shoulder then walked up the stairs through Sasuke's room and to his bathroom. It was kinda hard carrying someone almost your full height but hey he wasn't weak. He placed him on the floor then locked the door.

"Take your clothes off." Itachi said idly as he leaned over and turned the water on and watched as it started to fill. He tested it making sure it was warm. It was now filled.

He sighed "Get in." He said with a stern look.

Sasuke backed himself to the wall trying to get as far as possible from the tub in all his naked glory.

"Your not gonna make this easy are you?"

He shook his head left to right.

"Fine."

He pulled him off the wall and pushed him near the tub. Sasuke used his feet pushing backwards so he wouldn't have to touch the water. _He loves to swim yet hates baths what is his game!? _

Itachi pushed down his brothers head and Sasuke toppled into the water. He folded his arms over his chest and glared.

"Touche." He took a wash rag and lathered it in soap before washing his brothers back.

"Unfold your arms." Sasuke complied he raised his arms Itachi washed his arms , arm pits and chest.

"Stand up now where almost done." Sasuke stood up Itachi handed him the rag. Sasuke washed his lower regions and his back side then sat down.

Itachi cupped some water in his hands then poured it in Sasuke's hair. He reached for the shampoo then poured the cool gel in his hands (ha cool gel is almost like cool oil LUBE lol).

He ran his fingers through the black locks then massaged the scalp and proceeded to wash his hair . Once fully washed he rinsed Sasuke off and handed him a towel.

He wrapped the towel around his waist then stepped out of the tub.

"Get dressed your clothes are laid out on your bed."

Sasuke nodded and left the bathroom after Itachi stepped out. He looked at the outfit a Black long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Tachi I need help!" Sasuke said staring st the clothes.

"Try it your self ok if you still can't call me up." Itachi said as he walked out of the room.

Sasuke stared at the clothes for a bit longer before picking up the shirt and pulling it over his head. He pointed his arms so he could put them through. He tried but his elbows seemed to make it difficult. Frustrated tears came down he started twisting until he got the shirt on.

He grabbed his black boxers and slipped them on. He never had much trouble with the pants only his shirts. He was soon fully dress he wiped his face and then smiled and laughed.

He raced down the stairs fully dressed .

"Tachi look I did it see!" Sasuke nearly tripped from bouncing in excitement.

Itachi smiled "Ready to go to school?"

"Yeah, I get make so many friends!"

They walked to the drive way and got in the car .

"Buckle up." Itachi said.

Sasuke laughed "Ok!" He buckled up his seat belt then rolled down the window.

It was a twenty minute drive but they got there. "Zenith Heights High school." He took Sasuke's hand and smiled they walked to a room where there were two people. A girl around Sasuke's age with short dark blue hair pale eyes and was blushing. She seemed shy, she wore a yellow shirt with , with a beige khaki skirt.

She was trying to get out of the hold of a man with long brown hair and the same pale eyes.

"Daddy I no wanna be here!" she protested.

"Come on Cup cake It'll be fun ne?"

"No!" She somehow got out of his grip and crawled under a table to hide.

"Come on Hina-chan!" her father said as he knelt down.

"I don't wanna go!" she said still under the table .

He tried to pull her out but she crawled swiftly away. He crawled after her but bumped his head on the table half way. He cursed under his breath.

Just then a woman with short black hair came in and said "Hinata Hyuga here is your class!"

Hiashi stood up and went to get the small blue sheet of paper he took it and said "Thanks."

Hinata crawled from under the table to peak only for a moment but was grabbed by her father.

"Come on let's get you to class." He took her hand once again then left the room.

"Tachi that looked like fun!" Sasuke said as he laughed.

He tightened his grip "Don't you even-"

"Sasuke Uchiha here is your class!" Itachi walked up and took the small blue sheet then nodded.

Before they walked out they ran into a girl with pink hair .

"Ah Sakura your mom dropped you of early?" She smiled and told her to take a seat.

"Yes Mom dropped me off FUCK!" Itachi looked at her strange was it normal for her to have an outburst. "I'm sorry sir she has turrets.' Itachi nodded then left the room.

"Sasuke you have room 201 Umino Iruka."

"I wanna see my room!" Sasuke bounced up and down.

"Ok let's see 200...201 here we are!" Itachi knocked on the door.

A man with a ponytail pulled up and tied smiled.

"Welcome you must be Sasuke Uchiha!" he took Sasuke's hand and shook it.

Sasuke and Itachi looked around the room there was that blue haired girl from before, fat kid eating, a blonde boy slamming his fists on the desk and a couple of kids laughing.

"All we have to wait for now is Haruno."

"Well Sasuke I'll be leaving now be good!" Itachi said as he turned to leave.

"Oh Sasuke before you take your seat I have to introduce you to Shikamaru Nara!"

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Yes he will be my assistant, don't understand an assignment, or something like that if you go to the bathroom or get water or go to the nurses office he must come with you ok?"

"He here to help?"

"Exactly, now take a seat." Iruka smiled.

Shikamaru was sitting in a corner scanning and looking over all the kids in the room giving out a warm smile. Sasuke looked over the room then walked over and took a seat next to a blonde kid and the girl from before.

"Hi, Hi, Hi Im Naruto Uzumaki!" He gave off a bright smile.

"Oh this Hinata don't scare or she will hide." He looked over at Hinata.

"Hi Hinata." She jumped and blushed.

There was a loud crash and every one turned to the back of the class room.

"Lee!" Iruka's voice beamed through the class room.

There was a hole in the wall and a kid with a bowl cut bushy eye brows and bug eyes laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop punching things." His voiced softened and he sounded more patient.

"Sorry." Lee sat back down in his seat.

"He always do that?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes h-he does!" Hinata answered shyly.

"Really!?" She jumped and fainted.

"You'll use to Hina-chan real soon." Naruto said with a smile.

Just then Sakura stepped in the class room. Iruka simply nodded and went on scolding lee.

She walked up to Sasuke.

" Forgot your meal tickets at office, you too Hina-chan." She handed them to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

"Your BITCH FUCKER!" she screamed then took her seat in front of Naruto and next to kiba.

"You get used to Sakura out bursts too." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke looked at a boy who caught his attention he was barking like a dog and had two red triangles on his face.

"That Kiba he thinks he's a dog." He pointed to kiba.

"I not Kiba I Akamaru Bark! Kiba shook his ass in an imitation of wagging his tail.

Sasuke laughed "Lots of nice people here."he exclaimed.

"Sasu-chan sit with us at lunch?" Hinata said less shyer than before.

"Sure I sit." He grinned and started laughing. _Tachi was right!_

Itachi was riding on the free way till he got off at his stop and went straight down the street and pulled up at an Building then parked his car. He walked trough a lobby then into an office.

He stopped at a desk where a lady with four blonde pony tails sticking around her head and a casual out fit. She pressed a button "Mr.Hatake!"

Soon after a man with a black suit and a mask covering half of his face and one eye shut came out of the door. He was quite young but had grey hair bobbed to the side.

"Mr. Uchiha ready for your interview?"

**Ok this should be longer than the last chapter boy tit was fun typing about Zenith heights lol! Hey you Review please because if you don't I will quit the story and won't post another chapter. I should be working on we all have our secrets? but im taking a break. Again Review**.


	3. Something New?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**Down syndrome** or trisomy 21 (or Down's syndrome in British English and WHO ICD) is a chromosomal disorder caused by the presence of all or part of an extra 21st chromosome. It is named after John Langdon Down, the British doctor who described the syndrome in 1866. The disorder was identified as a chromosome 21 trisomy by Jérôme Lejeune in 1959. The condition is characterized by a combination of major and minor differences in structure. Often Down syndrome is associated with some impairment of cognitive ability and physical growth as well as facial appearance. Down syndrome can be identified during pregnancy or at birth.

**-Chapter Three—**

**Something New?**

Itachi walked into the office and smiled politely at Mr. Hatake then took his seat on a black leather chair across from his desk.

"So you have an excellent resume, done community service, degree in Business and Entrepreneurship ." He stopped reading his documents and glanced at Itachi.

"Now may I ask you a question Mr. Uchiha?"

"Yes you may." He gulped and shifted in his seat _This is it a mind breaking question_.

"Do you read Icha Icha paradise?"His visible eye scrunched into a happy "U".

"What!?" Itachi blinked in disbelief.

"A guy like you with all these standards has got to come off some how." He laughed.

Itachi felt extremely uncomfortable "You mean the P-porn Novel?"

"Hmm what do you do in your spare time then?" Kakashi raised a brow.

"Take care of my younger brother he's a hand full."

"Really how old is he eight, ten?"

"He's sixteen." Itachi watched carefully for a reaction.

"Oh I get it he's bringing girls home partying, gotta rock band or something like that?"

"No he has Down Syndrome and needs special care."

An uncomfortable silence took over it was suffocating just sitting there in silence.

"So I guess welcome to Lightning Blade and Corp Mr. Uchiha."

"Thank you sir." He stood up and shook Kakashi's hand and smiling.

"Before you go!" Kakashi walked over to his desk and pushed a button . Soon after a young beautiful women with short blue hair. A black women's business suit with a little cleavage and a white dress shirt appeared. She had cat like eyes and a pen with a white flower behind her ear.

Itachi smirked _Classic office beauty! _He thought to himself.

"Konan show Mr. Uchiha around the office." He waved her off and went back to looking over papers.

"Mr. Uchiha could you follow me this way please." she said while gesturing towards the door.

"Sure thing." He followed after her they stopped at a cubicle.

"This is Zetsu ." A man with greenish hair and a Green and black and white Celtics shirt smiled and set his coffe mug down.

"Hi ya!" He continued typing away and they walked further.

"This is Sasori, Deidara , and Tobi. There was a man with red hair with a puppet sitting on his computer with his legs dangling off the side of the monitor. A blonde dude with a girlish ponytail and bangs. He had a small desk sculpture of a clay white bird. Then there was a brown haired man who was currently trying to remove the cap off of a USB flash drive.

"Hello." Deidara said with a small wave.

"Hey." Sasori said while typing barely acknowledging Itachi's prescence.

"I got it, Tobi is a good worker!" He laughed then stuck the USB in the computer than typed away.

"This way now Mr. Uchi-" She was cut off.

"Call me Itachi." He gave off a smile that could make you melt.

"This way Itachi." She smirked then showed him to the water coolers, balcony, lunch room, coffee place and his cubicle.

It wasn't much dell computer documents chair and a small card that said Mr. Uchiha.

"Here's the end of our tour."

"Thank you I feel more comfortable now."

"You should, wanna take me out to lunch?" she said with a seductive smile.

"Sure see you then." She smiled then left swaying her hips.

He booted up his computer then twirled in his seat. He was going to have to bring some things tomorrow to decorate make it more homey like a couple of pictures maybe.

He sighed then began doing his work. _I wonder what Sasuke is doing right now?_

"Lunch time!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into the cafeteria.

"Yes this be great I won- FUCK!" Sakura said as she walked through the cafeteria doors were other teens were already seated.

Kiba was on all fours barking loudly .

"ARF we have ARF Cheeseburger!" Kiba walked in the cafeteria in tow.

"Sasu-chan you go to lunch?" Hinata turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah I go I forgot ticket is all." He said while laughing and about to sprint.

He forgot she was easily startled. Hinata ran through the cafeteria doors and hid under a table then got up to get her food.

Sasuke sprinted back to Iruka's class bouncing as he ran. He spotted shikamaru doing some work when he entered.

"Hey what you doing?" He asked curiously.

"AP Algebra 2 and Chemistry homework and eating some subway."

"You go to school here?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"No I go to school at night and help out here during the day ."shikamaru answered while taking a bite of his sub.

"Oh you think I can do Algebro?" Sasuke asked while looking at some of the problems.

"I don't know."

"Can I try few?" Shikamaru nodded and took out a sheet of lined paper and wrote down five problems. Sasuke took the paper put it in his back pack then grabbed his meal ticket.

"I try my hardest to solve!" He said as he dashed out of the room laughing.

Shikamaru sighed it's near impossible for people with his condition to understand that level in math at best they may grasp pre-algebra but that's the highest anyone's ever gotten! Unless there was a split chromosome which could even out- wait no but the kid should have died 6 years ago. Maybe there's a reason why he's till alive. Maybe ha can learn like everyone else.

Shikamaru shook his head and sipped his juice and continued on doing his home work.

Soon all four were seated at a table in the cafeteria eating cheese burgers fries and pudding cups.

"Hey where Kiba?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Kiba down there." Naruto pointed to the ground. Sasuke ducked and looked at kiba on the ground.

"I not Kiba I Akamaru!" Kiba ate his burger with his mouth only.

"Who want me pudding cup?" Naruto asked.

"Me!" Sakura exclaimed, Naruto handed her the pudding cup.

"Thank ASS WHOLE BITCH MOTHER FUCKER!!" she smiled sweetly.

"Your welcome." He said as he ate some fries.

"Kiba sit here up like us." Sasuke said .

"I not moving ARF I Akamaru ARF not Kiba!" He growled from underneath the table.

"Well Akamaru will sit up here?" Sasuek asked.

"Fine." Kiba stood up and set next to Hinata. She jumped suddenly and fainted.

"Akamaru know not startle Hina-chan!" Naruto scolded.

"How I suppose know she jump and faint!" Kiba shot back.

"She always do!" He countered.

"Shut up !" Kiba growled.

"Ok Kiba!" Naruto smirked.

"I Akamaru not Kiba you Idiot!" Kiba laughed maniacally.

"I no idiot you-" He was cut off.

"Stop fighting!" Sakura yelled.

Hinata came back (she fainted remember?) "So anything new?"

"I move into new house?" Sasuke said trying to make conversation.

"Really big house?" Naruto asked.

"You got dog?" Kiba asked.

"What about Garden or a BITCH!" Sakura asked and blurted out.

"Yeah I got big house, No dog, No garden."

"What do have?" Hinata asked.

"Pool?"

"POOL!" They exclaimed excitedly together.

"Can swim?!" Naruto asked anxiously

"I got new bathing suit!" Kiba said while grinning.

"I scared of deep end." Hinata said while blushing.

"I can do hand stand under water and FUCK!" Sakura said and blurted.

"I don't know I got ask Tachi first..." Sasuke remembered last time he invited his so called friends over. The teens ended up having a party and kicking Sasuke out of the house. The house was ruined and Itachi got fined for supporting Minor drinking. That was the first time he ever heard his brother yell. He didn't get what was wrong. He didn't realize they used him for a place to party and didn't even let him come.

"Ok."they all said in unison.

The bell rung signaling lunch was over. The rest of the school day went by normally . Soon it was after school and sasuke was waiting for Itachi to pick him up for school.

He sat on a bench near the entrance next to Hina-chan. Who claims her Dad picks her up here too.

"You ask brother today ?" Hinata asked as she played with her fingers.

"Yeah me will!" Sasuke started to bounce up and down in his seat laughing.

Just then a black Benz came up and a window rolled down .

"Cupcake time to go." He waved at the bouncing sasuke then greeted his daughter then drove off.

Sasuke waited for a while longer before Itachi pulled up in there car. Sasuke sprinted towards his brother and hopped in the car. Itachi started the car Sasuke buckled up.

"What happened?" Itachi asked curious to learn about Sasuke's first day.

"I make friends Hina-chan, Naruto, Kiba but he like being called Akamaru and Sakura."

"Cool."

"Yeah class fun, and guess what Shikamaru said may have potential to do Algebro.

"Algebra!?" Itachi glanced at his brother who was smiling.

"Yeah Algebro 2!" He smiled and bounced in his seat.

"Oh I told friends about are pool too." Sasuke rolled down the window.

_Algebra 2!? _" Algebra 2!?"Itachi still couldn't let it sink in.

"Me got problems in my back pack if you want see?" He looked at his brother.

"Ok when we get home it's just wow." Itachi let a smile graze his face.

"Tachi I ask something?"

"Sure throw it at me!"

"Can friends come over Saturday and swim." Sasuke hoped he wouldn't say no ever since last time.

"Sure I'll even cook up some hot dog's and go tot he store!" Itachi said while pulling into the drive way.

They stepped out of the car and went to the door.

"Tachi you happier than normal some happen? Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say I got another lunch date tomorrow!" He opened the door and let sasuke run into the house.

"Tachi I do homework I try Algebro later!" Sasuke speeded up the stairs bouncing and laughing.

Itachi sighed and sat down on the couch today sure was eventful.

Later they had dinner and soon it was time for bed. Itachi tucked Sasuke in bed kissed his fore head switched on his night light then turned out the lights. He dragged himself across the hall into his master bedroom once again. He shed his clothes off until he was in his boxers then touched his cheek. It was there Konan placed a kiss. He let himself drift off to sleep.

**Woo hoo I'm on a role so many Ideas for this story this is gonna be a multi chaptered fic updated daily unless something comes up. Don't worry I won't skip to Saturday. I'll make the swim thing the chapter after the next. About what I said about no pairings well Itakon kinda slipped it's way out of the caged area in my mind oops. I might make more pairings who knows what I'll think of next. Next chapter will focus on the office and Itachi's work day . Bye Don't forget to Review! Please I won't put up chapter five if I don't get some feed back im serious. I'll drop this story like a dead weight! Review!Shattered.Ruby **


	4. Getting into the Schedule?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**Down syndrome** or trisomy 21 (or Down's syndrome in British English and WHO ICD) is a chromosomal disorder caused by the presence of all or part of an extra 21st chromosome. It is named after John Langdon Down, the British doctor who described the syndrome in 1866. The disorder was identified as a chromosome 21 trisomy by Jérôme Lejeune in 1959. The condition is characterized by a combination of major and minor differences in structure. Often Down syndrome is associated with some impairment of cognitive ability and physical growth as well as facial appearance. Down syndrome can be identified during pregnancy or at birth.

**-Chapter Four—**

**Getting into the shedule?**

Itachi awoke by himself this morning he would rather not like to be tackled . He ran his fingers through his hair than sat up. He walked down the hall to Sasuke's room. He opened the door to see Sasuke sleeping peacefully too bad.

One thought crossed Itachi's mind_ Pay back!_

"Sasuke get up!" he said in his usual patient tone.

No response, he snuggled more into the comforter.

He jumped on Sasuke , tackled him if you will and shook him.

"Wake up Sunshine!"

Sasuke started to laugh crazily "Hey that I do!" He said between fits of laughter.

"Good your up." Itachi left the room.

Sasuke scanned the room and locked eyes with a line piece of paper. He stood up and walked over to the paper on his desk and read but he still couldn't understand the directions they made no sense the math and the words. But he promised shikamaru!

He read them again: solve a system of two linear equations in two variables algebraically and be able to interpret the answer graphically after finding the square. (Shika gave him something easy)**.**

Still this made no sense at all shikamaru is in the same grade as him why can't he learn the same material? Sasuke placed the paper in his drawer then sped out of the room bouncing and laughing.

"What should eat today?" he thought out loud.

He rummaged through the fridge, the pantry, and the cupboards. He decided on some Cinnamon Toast crunch cereal. He grabbed a bowl and poured the cereal in. He got the milk from the fridge and poured some milk. He went near the sink where to a box with a label that said "PLASTIC" .

He grabbed a spoon sat down and started eating. _This milk tastes weird!?_

His face cringed and he spit up his cereal "TACHI WHAT'S WRONG THE MILK!!"

Itachi just walked down the stairs and looked at the scene spit up cereal opened milk cap and his brothers expression.

He laughed "What do you mean what's wrong with it?"

"You know what I talk about you bitch!"

Itachi froze where he was standing and walked over to sasuke.

"First throw that cereal away and pour the milk down the sink." Sasuke was about to get up but was stopped by Itachi.

"When did you start cursing?"

"I try it because my friend do a lot."

"Uh huh well don't curse...EVER."

Sasuke started laughing and bouncing again "I won't Tachi."

Itachi made them both a quick omelet after Sasuke finished throwing out the milk and cereal.

"Bath in ten." Itachi said casually.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he was just about to run.

"If you run your friends can't come over this weekend."

Sasuke sat back down and started bouncing in his seat(It's a habit for him to bounce and run if you haven't noticed?)

For once in Itachi's laugh bath time for sasuke went smoothly even if this would last only till Saturday worth every damn second. No thrashing, running around the house, forcing him in the tub.

"Ok stand up." Itachi handed him the towel to finish the rest of his body. _Shampooed his hair yesterday shouldn't need to do that agin today, date with Konan Ches! This day is awesome!_

"You help me rinse now." Sasuke said as he sat back _down._

"Alrighty then!" He cupped water and dropped it on his brother to rinse him off.

"Tachi never say that, that scary." Sasuke shivered visibly then laughed and splashed some water.

"Don't. Get. Me. Wet. 0r-"It was too late a wave of water splashed his face _._His face was dripping his ponytail droopy and had a scowl on his face.

Sasuke grabbed a towel and wiped Itachi's face dry.The scowl was still firm in place he bounced in the tub nervously.

"Tachi ok?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi picked up the towel handed it to sasuke and smiled "Yeah I'm ok." _Don't let this ruin you planned awesome day!_

"Cool." Sasuke said as he stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist.

Itachi left to fix his hair halfway out the door he said "Clothes laid out for you on bed."

"Kay." Sasuke looked at the outfit Red shirt and black shorts.(not short shorts stop once there past the knees).

He stared at the shirt for a moment the put it over his head . He struggled for a minute his damn elbows it's impossible to get a shirt on easily. He finally got the shirt on, and slid the shorts on.

He ran down the stairs. Itachi was fully dressed , hair combed, and was waiting for Sasuke to come down until he saw him speeding down the stairs. They walked out of the house and got into the car. Sasuek buckled up and Itachi drove off.

They arrived at Zenith Height's High School shortly Sasuke stepped out of the car and waved his brother good bye, and was tackled by a blonde haired kid.

"Naruto off!" He said while laughing and struggling to get up .

"Hi, Hi, Hi Sasuke!" Naruto jumped off.

"Hi Sasuke." Hinata said from next to naruto.

"Naruto, Hina-chan Hi!" this startled her and she ran and jumped in a bush to hide.

"We bet get out Hina-chan." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah we bet soon before bell." They walked over to bush.

Itachi laughed then drove off and got on the freeway. He got off at his exit and went down a street till he made it to Lightning Blade Corp. He parked his car. Then got out and went to the lobby. He took the elevator up and stopped at the coffee room.

"Woo Celtics won!" Zetsu said as he drank his coffee.

"Oh, I didn't watch I was watching Dead Silence." Sasori said.

"That movie about that old lady and her 100 puppets that she used to kill!?" Deidara asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Who cares Celtics Won!" Zetsu sipped his coffee then shifted his gaze to Itachi.

"You catch the Game?"

"Yeah I watched it last night." Itachi smiled and made his self a cup.

"Somebody cares!" Zetsu said while slinging an arm over Itachi's shoulder and pulling him close for a minute then let go.

"I was watching The Evolution of Art it was magnificent." Deidara exclaimed.

"Did they have puppet master art there are so many unique designs !" Sasori said suddenly interested.

"Oh really you did that really is...GAY!" Zetsu rolled hi eyes.

Tobi sitting in the back dropped his coffee on his pants and screeched.

"Tobi is a good worker." He said while cleaning himself up.

"Is not Gay!" Sasori said.

"Yes it is." Zetsu said with a smirk.

"No it isn't!" Deidara said annoyed.

"Uh huh."

"It is-"

"Zetsu it really isn't they just like art, we just like sports, even though it's slightly homo." Itachi and Zetsu smirked.

"For the last fucking time it is not!" Sasori growled.

"Stopped arguing." Konan walked in the room in a powder blue women suit same cleavage cut but with a yellow dress shirt that was tucked in her skirt. She grabbed a cup of coffee sat down on a table and crossed her legs.

"Hey Kon catch the Celtics game?" Zetsu asked.

"Hell yeah wouldn't miss it!" Konan pumped her fist in the air that she wasn't holding her coffee with.

"8:45 guys we gotta get to work!" Sasori said, they all looked at the clock.

They walked out of the coffee room and into there own cubicles.

Itachi had decorated his cubicle to look more homey you could call it.

It had a framed picture of him and Sasuke in a forest near there old house. Sasuke was on Itachi's back smiling while Itachi carried him. They had been out playing and Sasuke wanted a piggy back ride home. His screen saver was the Uchiha Crest in all it's clan glory. He smiled _Yes more homey._

He booted up his computer and started to actually get some work done. C/Documents and Settings/ Corp. Finances/ he sighed then typed away. He also had a report to type up and have it finished by Friday which was tomorrow(eh an inferred time skip) . He sat there in his cubicle doing work until he stopped if only for a moment and wondered what his brother was doing than continued work.

It was nutrition and Sasuke and his friends were sitting on a patch of grass under a tree .

"Tachi said ok you come over weekend." Sasuek exclaimed while bouncing.

"Yay!" They all said in unison.

"Yeah he say he make us food to!" He smiled.

"I show you my doggy paddle." Kiba said while barking.

"I , I, I swim fastest!" Naruto said while bouncing.

"I still scared of deep end..." Hinata said.

"Naruto no swim faster than me!" Sakura said.

"Uh huh!"

"No you FUCK YOU!" she blurted out.

"I guess see weekend?" Sasuke said trying to calm everyone down.

"Oh don't worry Hina-chan we get you in deep end." Hinata fainted.

"How you do that?" Naruto asked staring at the out cold hinata.

"I think of something." Sasuke said while sitting her up and placing her back against the tree for support.

"I want see how turn out." Kiba said with a small laugh he was lying on the grass while everyone else was sitting.

"I got watermelon squares who want?" Sakura asked holding out a container with multiple squares. She passed the container around. Every one took one they made sure to save some for Hina-chan.

"Thanks." Kiba said placing it on the grass and eating it.

"Thank you." Naruto said while taking a bite he soon had red juice dripping from his chin.

Sasuke nodded and bounced happily.(he got that from his brother if you haven't noticed every time itachi was suppose to say thank you he would nod).

Hinata came back and reached in the container and got a watermelon square.

"T-thanks." She took a bite then smiled and twitched.

"Your BITCH FUCKER DAMN IT! Sakura blurted out.

There was a crash heard near the basket ball courts and laughter and a screaming chaperone!

"Lee stop punching stuff!" the chaperone said heatedly.

"Sorry." Lee said.

"Sorry won't cut it!" the chaperone said face turning red in anger.

"You mom in lingerie will?" Lee said with a fit of laughter

"Lee Detention!" The chaperone pulled him away to take him to get a detention slip for after school.

"Lee is rebel?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah he punch suff and be mess with sakura!" Naruto said.

The bell sounded and they headed back to class.

**Ok I like this chapter it was pretty decent. What are your thoughts review. I made zetsu like the Celtics because there green and white and he had a black shirt so ya know. The next chapter is going to be about the pool party you could call it. It will be longer than my normal 7-8 pages. Thank you all the people who put it on there alert list or reviewed. :**

**Thanx:**

**Ai akutenshi**

**Dragon77(faved me :D )**

**sign13**

**mio 4ever**

**Thanx again you're the reason I updated do fast!**

**Review or no chapter five. I will drop this story like a dead weight.Shattered.Ruby **


	5. Pool Party Thingy?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**Down syndrome** or trisomy 21 (or Down's syndrome in British English and WHO ICD) is a chromosomal disorder caused by the presence of all or part of an extra 21st chromosome. It is named after John Langdon Down, the British doctor who described the syndrome in 1866. The disorder was identified as a chromosome 21 trisomy by Jérôme Lejeune in 1959. The condition is characterized by a combination of major and minor differences in structure. Often Down syndrome is associated with some impairment of cognitive ability and physical growth as well as facial appearance. Down syndrome can be identified during pregnancy or at birth.

Individuals with Down syndrome tend to have a lower than average cognitive ability, often ranging from mild to moderate learning disabilities.

**-Chapter Five—**

Pool Party Thingy?

Itachi was in the car with Sasuke driving to the nearest Target to get some things for Saturday. Sasuke was bouncing excitedly.

"Tomorrow be so much fun!" He said while he bounced happily.

"Yeah it sure will." _I have to look after five teens while they swim..._

They pulled up at a target and stepped out of the car. They went through the big red sliding doors and stepped in. Itachi grabbed a red cart and gestured for Sasuke to follow him.

"Let's see hot dogs...Poultry." They strolled over to the poultry section.

Itachi picked up two packs of hot dogs then dropped them in the cart.

"Sasuke go over there a pick up a bag of chips for Saturday." sasuke bounced happily to the chips.

He looked them over so many different choices he decided on a bag of "Lays". He ran in to a cookie section and grabbed some chocolate chip cookies. On his way back he saw the drink section and noted to come back.

"Sasuke your back." He had added some hot dog buns, ketchup, relish, and mustard.

"Yeah." Sasuke dropped his findings off then headed back to the juice Ile in a sprint.

Itachi turned around and ran into Konan. (Heh heh I know typical of all people. ).

"Hey Kon!" He said with a small wave.

"Itachi." She smiled. He thought it was strange seeing her not in her work attire. She had on dark skinny jeans and a some what formal top, with a blue tooth in her ear. He looked at her basket. Tampon's, Eggs, Milk, Nutria-bars and some other stuff.

"What are you shopping for?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Well Sasuke's friends are coming over to swim and we thought we should buy some food and drinks and stuff for them." Itachi said with a smile.

"Well that's nice, I'm just getting some things I need." She said as she picked up some pork that was in the poultry section and dropped it into her cart.

Sasuke zoomed back and dropped two Gallon's of Minute Maid Fruit punch (my fave) and some Napkins, and cups in the cart then sped off.

"Sasuke!" he was already gone Itachi sighed then focused back on Konan.

"You gonna catch the Celtics game tomorrow?"Itachi asked.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it!" She said as she picked up some salmon and placed it in her cart.

"You wanna watch it with me , you can invite Zetsu, and besides we have a really big T.V. and-"

She cut him off "I'll come and invite Zetsu over as well, long as your brother doesn't mind if we crash in the living room."

"No he won't he'll be outside with his friends swimming and hanging out." Itachi gave a reassuring smile.

Sasuke zoomed back to the cart and dropped in some paper plates.

"Tachi I think this everything need?" Sasuke said panting for air. He must have been running all over the store.

"Hey why don't you get some new trunks?" Itachi said while pointing to a red sign that said Male swimming suits.

"Kay!" Sasuke sped of once again towards the sign.

Konan had already heard from Mr.Hatake that his brother had Down syndrome so it didn't shock her too much.

Konan laughed "He seems nice."

"He is just a hand full some times is all!" He laughed as well.

"Well I'll be going to check out Mr. Uchiha."

"I told you to call me Itachi!"

"I was kidding see you Saturday." He watched as her hips swayed from left to right as she left (pervert alert).

"Tachi!" Sasuke came back with some dark blue swimming trunks with a white Hawaiian flower print. He smiled and put the trunks infront of Itachi to look.

"Sweet!"

"Let's go to the check out line." Itachi said while pushing the cart to check out line five.

They waited in line paid for there items then left back to there car.

"Can't wait tomorrow I excited!" Sasuke bounced in his seat as they drove home.

"I can see that your more bouncier than usual!" Itachi laughed.

"I think found way to help Hina-chan with being scare of deep end!"

"That girl is startled by everything just the other day I said hi and she bolted and hid!"

"That Hina-chan!" Sasuke said while laughing.

They arrived at home and pulled up at the drive way. Sasuke leaped out of the car and was off to the front door before Itachi stopped him.

"Tachi why stop?" Sasuke asked ready to sprint.

"Help me with the bags for YOUR party...thingy." Itachi said as he handed Sasuke two bags.

Sasuke carried the bags into the house and placed them on the kitchen counter. Itachi followed suit and brought in the rest.

They put up all the bags. Itachi glanced at his watch it read nine thirty.

"Sasuke time for bed!" Itachi said as he finished putting everything up. Sasuke raced up the stairs bouncing and laughing. Itachi helped him put on a pair of red pajamas with scrolls and kanji in yellow. He tucked him into the black comforter kissed his fore head then left. Itachi new he needed rest to oh tomorrow was going to be a big day indeed. Meeting Sasuke's friends, cooking hot dogs, watching the game and being a good host. He sighed and collapsed on his bed set his alarm for eleven oh clock A.M. . Since the party...thingy started at one. He drifted off to sleep.(when the party ends I don't know...I don't know...).

**Party Thingy**

Than morning came and there was loud ringing which ment wake up time. Itachi hit the alarm clock and walked across the hall to his little brothers room.

"Wake-" he was cut off.

"I already up Tachi get ready real fast you got cook and set up!" Sasuke ran out of the room and headed down stairs to grab a quick bite to eat for breakfast. He could here him bouncing around the kitchen.

"Excited much!" He said to himself. He walked across the hall an hopped in the shower. Once he was done he hopped out and picked a nice out fit to wear. Walked across the hall to Sasuke's room picked out him an out fit then went down stairs.

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked until he spotted him eating a muffin and drinking some apple juice.

"Tachi what want?" Sasuke asked while directing his gaze to his brother.

"Oh nothing wanted to see where you were, I'm about to start cooking seeing we got an hour and twenty minutes" he said matter of factly .

"Hurry you have to give bath!" Sasuke said not shifting his gaze.

"YOU ACTUALLY WANT A BATH IS THE WORLD GOING INSANE!" Itachi said in disbelief.

"Tachi ok?"Sasuke asked suddenly worried.

"Yes." Itachi pulled out a big pot and filled it with water from the sink.

Sasuke started bouncing and laughing while watching MTV.(shocker huh what did you think he was watching sponge bob!)

Itachi put a pack of hot dogs in th water to let them boil. He pulled out a snack bowl and filled it with Lays potato chips. He put it on a table on the patio right in front of the gorgeous pool. He put out, plates, cups, napkins, and the Minute Made. He would be feeding eleven people in total. Sasuke and his friends, Konan and Zetsu himself and Zetsu would drag Deidara and Sasori, probably saying come to prove your not gay. Then Sasori would drag along his nephew Gaara!

Eleven people in total. Adults inside Teens out side that's the plan. If they want seconds- Itachi sighed better boil another pack. Soon he boiled all of the hot dogs and had them in an aluminum pan with foil on top. The ketchup, mustard, and relish was on the table as well along with cookies. He was finally done with the food but he couldn't help but feel he was forgetting something? _Staring at the blank page before you open up the dirty window let the sun illuminate the words that you will find reaching for something in the distance so close you can almost taste it release your inner bitions!_

"Laguna Beach!?" _Gotta Bathe Sasuke! _(There's a reminder lol!)

He grabbed the remote turned the T.V. off and said.

"Sasuke we got twenty minutes till your guests arrive and thirty till mine, come on let's get you washed up!"

Sasuke eyes widened then he raced up the stairs Itachi following in suit_._ They waited for the tub to fill impatiently. Sasuke was already stripped of his clothing waiting as well.

The bath was over quickly the quickest bath ever usually it would take forever with the chasing, forcing and the resistance, but today it was easy.Itachi handed him the towel and said.

"Your clothes are laid out for you on your bed!" Ding Dong! Was heard from down stairs. Itachi ran down stairs then casually walked to catch his breath. He opened the door. There was that kid with blonde hair he saw one time picking Sasuke up.

"Hi, Hi, Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki I here to swim?" He Introduced him self and looked past Itachi for Sasuke.

"Yes please come in, by the way I'm Itachi Uchiha!" He said as he ushered him to come in.

He waved to Minato who waved back before driving off.

Naruto sat in the living room bouncing. He looked at the boy with brilliant blue eyes for a moment before the door bell rang again.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Inuzuka and my son was suppose to come here to swim?" He looked at the brown haired kid next to her on the floor then nodded.

"Yes."

"KIBA GET UP AND WALK NORMALLY!" She shouted.

He stood up and spoke "Hi I Aka-" his mom shot him a glare.

"Kiba" He finished. Itachi waved to his Mrs. Inuzuka then ushered Kiba to wait in the room with Naruto.

"When we swim Big Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly.

Itachi's eye brow twitched "When everyone get's here." he said calmly.

Ding Dong! Itachi went to the door and opened it.

That man with dark brown hair and pale eyes was at the door Hinata in tow.

"Hello is this the Uchiha residence, I was told she was invited to swim?"

"Yes." He answered almost as if it were rehearsed.

"Cupcake be good now!"he kissed her fore head lightly then left.

Itachi waved then looked at the blue haired girl with pale eyes.

"Hello can I ask you to sit in-" Before he could finish she jumped and bolted out of the door way and hid under the kitchen table.

He smiled lightly then sighed oh yes today is something.(I'll make a compromise this chapter will be about Sasuke and his friends pool fun. And the next will be about the Celtics game inside and more from comical Zetsu ne?!)

A girl with pink hair was at his door step waving off a car that was driving off.

"I here to swim?" she asked.

"Yes this way please."

"Thank AWW FUCK!" she said and blurted. Itachi thought _This is the girl who made Sasuke think it was ok to curse! _His eye brow twitched once again.

Sasuke came down the stairs and immediately saw all of his friends sitting in the living room.

"Sasuke!" They all said in unison excitedly.

"Now you guy's can swim!" Itachi declared.

Sasuke lead them to the patio to reveal a gorgeous pool by gorgeous I mean gorgeous! It was a beautifully built pool, it had squares that varied from grey to black. Pretty stones in a bed near it and the pool was recently cleaned. They all removed there external clothing until they were only in there swim suits.(had to say that so you didn't think they were going nude which would on ly make things more interesting just kidding.) Naruto was the first to jump in the pool , he smiled when he felt the cool water engulf him. He shook his head to allow the access water to fly off his hair.

"Come water fine!" He said as he dove deeper into the water.

"Ok!" Sakura said as she leaped in the cool water and back stroked down across the pool while laughing.

"The water is FUCK!" She said as she dove under water. Naruto was swimming in circles laughing.

Kiba waked on the stairs one by one on the other side of the pool (3 feet). Then he started to doggy paddle along to the deep end.

Sasuke jumped in the pool and sunk to the bottom then rose to the top then declared!

"We have race!?" He said while stroking over to naruto sakura and kiba.

"Yeah that great idea!" Kiba said while doggy paddling to stay in place.

"Wait Hina-chan in!" Naruto said while gesturing her to come in.

She jumped and ran into three feet "I here now."

"This side Hina-chan!" Sakura said while stroking over there.

"It alright I stay here." She smiled nervously. Sasuke just had an idea that popped in his head and whispered something to Naruto who smile deviously.

He stroked over to Hinata and smiled. "It ok Hina-chan we stay here then." He said while bouncing!

"Really that-" She was cut off when she felt herself being lifted and pulled towards the deep end. She looked down to see Sasuke had lifted her up on his back and was taking her over to the deep end. Naruto was behind them laughing. They reached the deep end. He set her down by her waist.

"That was good trick." Naruto said while laughing.

"I know!" They gave each other a high five then laughed.

Hinata realized the deep end wasn't so scary after all she quite liked this side. It was Deeper and she could do more.

"Kay we have five round!" Kiba said while still dog paddling.

"Yeah start this side touch other side five time!" Sakura was the smartest out of the group.

"Yeah start at three!" Sasuke said.

"We know I fastest, this be pointless!" Naruto said being cocky.

"We see who BITCH!" Sakura said while holding the ledge of the pool and springing her legs against the pool to get a push-off start.

Naruto mimicked her movements and glared in her direction he was determined to win.

Sasuke didn't need a push off he would rely on his own ability's.

Kiba was just gonna dog paddle and hoped he wasn't the last make to it.

Hinata just stood there and would just start when they said go.

"One...Two...Three..." They went off on to an excellent start Sakura and Naruto neck to neck Kiba in the back paddling like he's never paddled before. Sasuke a little ahead of Naruto and Sakura about and inch, and Hinata already touched the other side and was on her second pacer.

They all thought the same thing _How is she this fast!? _Sasuke touched the other side then Naruto and Sakura in unison. Then minutes later Kiba would touch it too. They were all on there third Kiba on his second Hinata on her last. She touched the wall then waited. Naruto and Sakura turned to each other still stroking like mad men.

"It seem this no longer race for first but second!" Sakura said trying to speed up.

"I see." Naruto sped up after seeing her coming ahead of him.

Sasuke , Sakura, and Naruto were all neck to neck now.

"What happen Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they all touched the edge then stroked back to the other side. They had one more kiba had two.

"Oh got little tired." He said still neck to neck with the other two.

They stroked back to the other side and again finishing there last pacer. They were all tired and staring at Hinata. Kiba was still pushing.

"How get so fast?" Naruto asked.

"Did not tell you, I swim team in summer!" She said with a weak smile.

"You not tell." Sasuke said still breathing hard and splashing water in her face playfully.

"You left out t-BITCH!" Sakura said regaining her steady breathing she splashed water playfully as well.

"I got seven trophie, and two medal." She said hoping she didn't say anything wrong to get splashed again.

"That not fair!" Sakura and Sasuke said in unison laughing naruto went under water.

"I s-sorry-" She was cut off when someone flipped her under water.

Naruto laughed now it's fair "Now it fair!" He said between fits of laughter.

"Good prank did!" Sakura said while laughing.

Naruto climbed out of the pool and took a bow.

"I am prank king!"He said while flashing a bright grin.

"Idiot." Sasuke said while laughing.

Hinata surfaced the water grabbed his ankle and he fell in the pool with a belly flop.

"Pa back." She said with a slight twitch.

"I done!" Kiba said paddling over to them. Hinata jumped, Sakura cursed, Naruto and Sasuke laughed.

"Took long enough ." Naruto said scolding once he surfaced the water with his blonde hair plastered to his face.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said while standing next to a red head kid.

"This is Gaara let him swim with you!" He pushed Gaara towards the pool then left he didn't want to miss any more of the game!

"HI, hi, hi I Naruto Uzumaki!" He said gesturing Gaara to get in the water.

Gaara just stared at all of them and waved.

"Hey come." Sakura said while taking her hand out of the water to gesture im over.

Gaara still said nothing. Sakura and Sasuke climbed out of the pool and stood next to Gaara.

"This Kiba and Hina-chan." Sasuke said pointing to the two in the water.

Gaara still said nothing but smiled.

"I not Kiba I Akamaru!" He said while growling.

Gaara did some sign language with his hands then smiled at them. He could understand them but they couldn't understand him. Sasuke whispered to Sakura something she nodded.

Sakura and Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hands and jumped in the pool. Gaara shook his vibrant red hair and looked at them like they were crazy the n laughed silently.

"That better now onward with fun!" Sasuke said. Soon after they devised a plan for the ultimate race like before but with a twist. They had to do the same pacers but had to carry someone on there back. Gaara chose not to attend he'd rather watch and kiba refused to do strokes. So it was Sasuke with Hinata Vs. Naruto with Sakura (show down! pulls out gun)! Good thing the girls didn't weigh much if they did very difficult task! Hinata hoisted herself on Sasuke's back. Sakura hoisted herself Naruto's back then said "We better win!" They aligned them selves at the deep end to start the race. "1...2...3..." They stroked off and were neck to neck. Sakura screamed "You Faster!" She said. He propelled faster. Hinata wasn't the one to get competitive but she said" Suck stomach in swim side way then pump legs faster." He did as he was told and soon enough was beating Sakura and Naruto. Sakura noticed this and said "I get RAMEN if win FUCK!" She said that seemed to edge him on an he swam even faster. "For Ramen!" He screamed as they made there third pacer. Hinata said cooly "At rate like that they tire quick space self!" He nodded and continued to swim. As if she was some fortune teller Naruto got tired.

Hinata screamed with a twitch "Go fast now!" He complied and stroked faster. Naruto noticed this tiredness forgotten and they were neck to neck once again. This is it who wins Naruto and Sasuke took there heads out of the water and reached there arm out to the ledge o see who touched it first. They both felt the cool tile. They turned to Kiba and said in unison.

"Who won?" They used one arm to support the girls on there back and the other to point to kiba.

"It tie!" Kiba said as he paddled over with a smile.

"What we tie!" They said as the girls dropped off there backs harshly into the water.

"Well me sill ramen!" Naruto said while laughing and bouncing in the water.

"Me guess!" Sakura said after she emerged from the water.

Hinata emerged from the water Kiba screamed "Hinata it tie!" She jumped and fainted. Before her head submerged under water Naruto and Sasuke sat her on the latter until she awoke. Which was minutes later. They swam for another hour or so, getting use to the silent read head. Soon they called him friend.

They eventually grew hungry and ate the food that was presented on the table on the patio. They sat at a table next to the food table and ate while laughing and occasionally hearing loud cursing or hinata jumping. Or Sasuke bouncing, and Naruto yelling at kiba and Gaara's silent laughter.

They were all unique in there own special way that's what made them closer as friends.

**That took forever to finish it seems. Hope you like it don't worry next chapter will be up this wasn't the end. The next one is gonna be funny. Please ****REVIEW**** kinda liked this chapter hope you did to. Oh and the next one isn't all bout the Celtics game I'll be sure to put something with Sasuke and his friends too. ****REVIEW****!(SUBLIMINAL MESSAGE)**

**Uh Hugs to all who ****REVIEW****? Shattered.Ruby**


	6. Notice?

Helllo, I am sorry to say that from here on in the story there will be No more all around happy go lucky times...yes something bad has to happen so yeah... I had to say this because i am a sadistic bastard and I don't want you to blame me for making this story have a sad ending(there are a couple more chapters maybe at least up to 15)...I have said all I have to say,I just don't want you to be too shocked at what happens next . Shattered.Ruby


	7. Go Celtics?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**I'm going to delay the sad stuff since I forgot I had to write the game! Remember this is the same day as the pool party thingy only what happened inside the house had to clarify. Onward**!

**-Chapter Six—**

**Go Celtics!?**

Ding Dong. Itachi walked up to the door and opened it to reveal a distressed Konan and an Arguing Zetsu, Deidara, and a seething Sasori and a silent Gaara.

"If you wish to make me believe your not gay watch the DAMN game!" Zetsu said while wailing his arms in exasperation.

"I just don't like sports alright!" Deidara yelled while glaring.

"You are NO man!" Zetsu turned his back to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I shouldn't have to put up with it to prove anything!" Deidara countered.

"Oh really I had to watch a fucking British woman for hours telling me how to sculpt and use a paint brush!" He snapped and looked heatedly towards Deidara.

"Don't speak that way about Patsy!" He said.

"I don't care what the fuck her name is, the shit is gay!" Zetsu said while glaring deadly at him.

"I refuse to watch I'm going-" He was cut off.

"Look I had to watch some Brown haired bitch with an annoying accent for hours with you, because you claim I can't judge an opinion until I watch it MY self!"

"There for you are watching Basketball, I watched your shit you'll watch mine!" He finished with an exhale of a small breathe then was about to tell off Sasori until Konan interrupted.

"SHUT UP, Can we come in?" She said trying to look casual.

"Oh, wait as you know this is my nephew Gaara should he go out side or..?" Sasori asked while pushing Gaara forward.

"Oh come in, and Gaara follow me!" He ushered gaara to follow he complied.

They stopped at the patio and they looked over the sight. They were splashing and swimming and Laughing.

"This is Gaara let him swim with you!" He pushed Gaara towards the pool then left he didn't want to miss anything.

"HI, hi, hi I Naruto Uzumaki!" he heard that from the background after he left.

His guests wee all situated on the couch waiting for him to return.

"Ok, Gaara's out there now." He said while plopping down on the couch in the middle of Konan and Zetsu.

"Who we playing?" Konan asked.

"Piston's VS. Celtics!" Itachi and Zetsu said in unison giving each other a high five.

"Yeah fire up the gameCELTICS!" If they thought he already was a crazed fan they had to look at him now. One green foam finger, One jersey that said Ray Allen on the back, His whitish hair was spray painted greener than usual and half of his face was green. Itachi turned the fame on.

"Talk about committed fan." Sasori mumbled from the other black leather couch.

"Hey , can I sit over there's a better view of the window!" Deidara complained.

"Deidara rainbows stay on that couch." He said eyes still glued on the game!

He pouted then tapped his fingers. While squinting and trying to see the beautiful outside. He would rather be painting then watching guys play basketball.

10 minutes later:

"Is he gonna make it!" Zetsu said inching closer to the T.V..

"Come on baby!" Konan said while inching closer as well.

"Make it!" Itachi said while inching further.

_He passes it to fisher he's going down the cart, can he do it!? He-_

"Hey Itachi where's your bathroom?" Deidara asked.

"What!?" They all said in unison focusing there eyes to the blonde.

_He did it that was a revolutionary shot, I feel sorry for whoever missed that and the replay's Celtics are in the lead._

"NO! WHY ME!?" Zetsu shouted while beating the couch.

"We missed it!" Itachi said in disbelief.

"Yeswe did, we truly did!" Konan said over dramatically_._

"Um...Itachi?" Deidara asked again.

"Yes!" He said through clenched teeth_._

"Bathroom." He said lightly scared.

"Down the hall to your right!" He said trying to suppress the anger in his voice.

He came back a couple of minutes later and sat back down on the couch.

7 minutes later.

"We're gonna win this!" Zetsu yelled while dancing around in circles hoe down style, with his arms linked with Itachi's him dancing as well. Konan laughed at there silly display. It was a commercial break and the fist half was almost over.

_We are back with the Piston's VS. Celtics!_

"Hell yeah!" Konan said as they all took there seats back on the couch.

They were screaming hugging an chanting.

Zetsu yelled "BEST TEAM!"

"CELTICS!" The other two said in unison.

Zetsu yelled "BEST TEAM!"

"CELTICS!" The other two said in unison.

Zetsu yelled "BEST TEAM!"

"CELTCS!" The other two said in unison.

They clapped and cheered as the second half of the game came on.

8 Minutes later

"Itachi?" Deidara asked.

"You will not ruin this game for me again!" Zetsu screamed while throwing a pillow cushion at

Deidara's face and quickly concentrating back on the game.

It hit him square in the face he growled "I just wanna know where the snack table is you jerk?" he had a red mark on his fore head.

Itachi pointed over to the patio eyes still on the game "Yeah, yeah there!" .

Deidara walked to the patio and looked at the kids swim for two minutes grabbed a plate filled it with lays chips then came back.(I think you know what happens next lol!)

4 minutes later

_He's got it , he's running oh he's blocked, come on pass I to him, pass it to him! I think he made _CRUNCH!

He licked his lips then plopped another chip into his mouth_._

"Do you mind!?" Zetsu said while growling angrily.

Oh sorry he licked his fingers and made sucking noises.

Zetsu's eye brow twitched he tried to pay full attention to the game.

CRUNCH! "Mmm a little too salty oh well!" CRUNCH!

"Quit it!" Zetsu yelled from across the room.

"Sorry, just enjoy your game!" He said while ploppingmore chips in his mouth and crunching.

"I can't pay attention with you-"

CRUNCH!

He walked over to him yanked the plate out of his hands and threw it on the floor.

"Now SHUT UP!" he said while walking back to his seat and focusing back on the game.

A couple of minutes later they all cheered and rooted.

20 minutes later

"Those chips sure were salty !" deidara said while smacking his lips together. He walked to the patio and came back with a full cup of Minute Made.

"Itachi you put to much ice in the drinks!" He said while slurping to get passed the ice.

SLURP...SLURP!

Konan's eye brow twitched she glared at Deidara.

He smiled weakly then stopped for two minutes then took a long drag hoping to finish before he could upset her more.

SLLLLUUUUURRRRPPPP! The juice was still a little under half way empty.

"I said quit it!" she said while clenching her fists.

"Sorry I was just trying o hurry up and finish!" He said scarcely.

SLLLLUUUUURRRRPPPP! He tried to drink quietly but failed horribly!

"Can I have some?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure Kon!" He said while walking over there and handing her the cup.

"Thanks!" Her smile turned into a devious smirk she poured the drink over his head then ordered.

"Games almost over keep quiet!" He obeyed and sat down tapping his fingers once again.

12 minutes later

He was tapping his fingers boredly until his ring flew off is finger and landed right infront of the T.V. screen.

_Two seconds on the clock this is the final play!_

"Come on!" They said in unison they sat hand in hand squeezing each others hands .

"There it is!" Deidara stood infront of the T.V. bent down and picked up his ring.

_That was the most amazing shot...Whoa whoever missed that I sure feel sorry CELTICS WIN!!_

They were all quiet staring at the smiling blonde putting on a ring.

Zetsu lunged at Deidara shouting "YOU RUINED THE PLAY OFFS!" Itachi held Zetsu back he knew what he was capable of and he wasn't cleaning up the scene.

"IT'S NOT HIM YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!" konan tackled Deidara and starting hitting him. Zetsu and Itachi attempted to pull her off but she was holding up a right.

"GAME RUINER!" she screeched while hitting him relentlessly.

They finally pulled her off Itachi had her hands above her head and zetsu had her off the ground . She thrashed out trying to kick him from the air. She eventually stopped and settled with glaring.

"Does this mean that I don't have o attend a game...ever?" He asked nervously.

"YES!" They all said in unison.

Sasori jerked up from the couch where he was sleeping since the game begun.

"Huh, what did I miss?" he asked looking from face to face.

They all started laughing forgetting there previous actions.

"Who want's to eat?" Itachi asked while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Let's get some grub!" Zetsu said.

"Yup I'm starved!" Konan said.

"Food would be nice." Sasori said while stretching.

"I'm not that hungry but I'll eat." Deidara said while smiling.

So they sat and ate the food that was prepared. Laughing and teasing and occasionally yelling at Deidara out of sheer fury. After eating they went to Itachi's laptop and watched the last I've minutes of the game on YouTube!

They cheered from around the computer when they were about to see the couple of seconds they missed.

Deidara had just come form the bathroom and stepped on the cord ruining there chances of seeing it once again. They all glared.

"Don't hold me back this time!" Zetsu said with a frustrated screech.

"This time you won't be able to save him!" Konan said while clenching her teeth.

"Don't worry I'll help!" Itachi said in a dangerous tone.

They chased him all around the house eventually Konan and Zetsu grew tired and was watching Itachi continuously chase deidara,

"How do you do it?" Konan asked between pants.

"This is nothing I ran four miles chasing Sasuke before!"

They stared at him and shock! They were surely impressed.

Itachi rounded he corner and caught Deidara in a head lock. He growled and said

"GOT HM!" The other two walked up to Deidara with a crazed smirk on his face.

Sasori sat on the couch and said to himself.

"He brought this upon him self nothing more can I do!" He watched as they beat him up hearing his cries and protests. Strangely he had only a little bruises, which showed they didn't beat the shit out of him. Deidara was sitting on the couch moping.

"Would you stop you had it coming for you!" konan said currently annoyed.

Deidara pouted and looked away.

"Tough love me boy!" Zetsu said with a smirk.

Deidara glared and they all laughed soon he joined the laughter.

"But do you really think I deserved this?" He asked curiously.

"YES, never ruin Celtics game infront of us again!" They said in unison.

"I won't you crazy ass wholes!" Deidara said with a chuckle.

"Ass whole indeed." Itachi said smugly.

They soon were all walking out the door leaving.

"Bye Itachi!" Deidara said happily!

"Later, Dude!" Zetsu said with a smirk.

"I shall be off see you Monday." Sasori said.

They all walked off except one.(you know who!)

"Kon aren't you leaving?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say I had an awesome time tonight!" She kissed him on the cheek then left.

_I'm guessing she doesn't see me as just a friend...CHES!_

He watched as she walked away then closed the door. Sasuke's friends had left some time ago.

Itachi smiled then went up the stairs checked on Sasuke then went to bed.

**Deidara is too funny! Anyway I'm positive you thought something of this chapter and would like to know your thoughts so review! Now I present the very first Review auction!**

**2 Reviews: School day and trip to doctor**

**4 Reviews: Work place Drama, School, trip to doctor(must include doctor)**

**6 reviews: Parent's visit, Work place drama, school day and trip to the doctor(this will be uber long**)

**Ok Review the more the merrier by the way this count's for this chapter only. If you surpass six** **then you will make me very happy and update faster.** **All it takes is a review and you can make the story that much better. That is all.Shattered.Ruby**


	8. Unfortunate events?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter six. Don't worry I'm not gonna reply to you all right here. I will now Redeem your prize. You redeemed choice number three the uber long chapter. Over 1000 hits YAY YAY YAY!** **Onward...**

**T**hank **Y**ou **T**o **E**very **B**ody **T**hat **R**eviewed!

**future translation: TYTEBTR**

**-Chapter Seven—**

**Unfortunate events?**

It was Sunday night and Sasuke was in his room staring at the lined paper before him still confused**. **He was on his black rugwith his light green pajamas with cursed seals and Gamabunta's. Itachi left to go grocery shopping and should be home shortly. He laughed and bounced up and down happily when he heard the door bell ring.

He raced down the stairs at full speed and yanked thee door open. What he saw made him want to crawl in the corner and hide. He saw his father and his mother standing before him.

"Hello son." His father greeted.

"My baby!" Mikoto exclaimed she tried to rush to him and give him a hug, but he dodged her and stared.

"Hey, stupid when someone says hello your suppose to respond!" His father's voice sounded angry.

"Still, can't talk damn I knew ever since you were little you were to stupid to function." Mikoto said as Fugaku and her laughed.

Sasuke remained silent hoping Itachi would come home soon.

"You really can't talk huh!?" fugaku said while stepping closer to Sasuke with an amused expression on his face.

Sasuke backed up only to have his father come closer. He grabbed Sasuke's face with his hand and made Sasuke stare into his face. He tried to yank his head out but he couldn't his dad was using brute force.

"Talk, I know you can just to stupid to realize it!" He tightened his grip on Sasuke's face.

Mikoto laughed at the display infront of her before she finally said.

"You're a pitiful excuse for an Uchiha you know that kid!" Mikoto slapped him in the face a few time while laughing.

"Come on talk you can do it you understand me stupid?" Fugaku kept Sasuke's face to stare into his. He felt pain both in his chest and his face. He didn't know what to do it confused him. This isn't a game he's played before. If it's a game he doesn't like it at all. Fugaku let go and through Sasuke to the ground. He took off Sasuke's slipper off his foot and held it near him.

"I'm better of talking to this than you!" He laughed and Mikoto followed in on his laughter.

"Wrong..." Sasuke said from on the floor.

Fugaku dropped the slipper and stared at the teen on the floor in shock. Mikoto stopped laughing blinked in disbelief.

"Did you speak?" Fugaku said slowly.

"D-did you really?" Mikoto said looking constantly at her son well ex son she disowned him.

"Can hear word, you stupid now!" Sasuke said while standing up and laughing lightly to himself.

He had a smile even though he had hand prints on his face and a cut lip.

"Tachi say, parents can't ruin life no more, I own person!" Sasuke looked them each in the eye.

"I not stupid I, unique I special kind." He twisted his fingers in his palm before going completely bold and saying his last sentence.

"Like left in dark, now leave you!" He finished his statement with pride. Even if he doesn't understand things that most do, he has a special quality. To listen and learn from things that even the most intelligent may never get with out personal experience. A lesson even a sixteen year old with down syndrome could get but not his parents. You move on, it's a new era history repeats itself, new things are created, new opportunities, only you can tell your self what you are capable of. He just realized what he wants from this life. He wants to prove something.(there now you know what my plot of the story is don't worry lots of more chapters to go. If your not catching this Sasuke's getting smarter his brain is comprehendng more!)

His father struck him with his fist in the face out of sheer rage. After he growled in anger another fist struck fugaku in the back of the head. There were grocery bags in the door way.

Itachi stormed over to Sasuke who now had a bleeding nose. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and occupied the bleeding nostrils.

" Sasuke I heard what you said I couldn't have said it better!" Itachi smiled and applied pressure to Sasuke's nose.

"Tachi think do well?" Sasuke asked bouncing happily and laughing while he spoke.

"Yes, now stop bouncing so I can stop the bleeding." Sasuke stopped and looked at his mothers face. She had a look he couldn't put his finger on. Was, it worry, regret or sadness. Well he didn't know and didn't care at the moment. His father had left to the car cursing under is breath and holding the back of his head. But his mother just stood there with that look! What is that look! She left soon after her husband but before she left she glanced at Sasuke.

The bleeding eventually stopped and Itachi spoke.

"You have got school tomorrow and a doctors appointment so don't make plans!" Itachi said in an angry tone.

"Tachi, ok?" Sasuke asked he bounced a couple of times in anticipation.

Itachi was pissed right now. His parent's had no right to step on HIS property abuse HIS brother and step on HIS groceries. But he smirked he through an apple at Mikoto as he rushed to get the groceries it...hit her.

"Tachi?" He waved his hand infront o his brothers face.

"Hmm?"He responded.

"You not angry?"

"Yes, but here's a new rule don't answer the door if I'm not present!"

" Kay won't, why to go to doctor?" Sasuke asked.

"For a check up, normal kids get those every once and a while."

Sasuke laughed "Ok Tachi I go bed now."

Sasuke ran up the stairs and into his black comforter. Itachi groaned he was always in a bad mood when his parents were near so tomorrow should be interesting.

**Sasuke's Dream Land**

_They were all in a meadow it was any other day but different. The girls wore white sun dresses and had daisies in there hair. The guys wore comfortable white shorts. And a white dressy shirt._

_They were all sitting in a meadow in a place he never knew existed. They all looked happy.._

_They sat in this order Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and then Naruto._

"_Hey, Hey, hey what should do?" Naruto asked while placing his hands behind his head and sighing._

"_I no know BITCH!" Sakura said as the wind blew her soft pink hair._

"_Arf Arf Arf." Kiba said while laying on his belly._

"_Me know let cross bridge see what there?"They got p from there spot to go across the bridge,_

"_Hey, look there door!" Sasuke said while running to the start of the bridge._

"_I see too." Naruto and Kiba said in Unison._

"_What wait for ASS WHOLES!" She said and blurted as she gestured them to follow._

"_I got bad feeling?" Hinata said while stepping back._

"_Come Hina-chan no scary." Sasuke said with a reassuring smile. She nodded then followed the rest. There was a deep fog at the bottom of the bridge. The only thing visible was the bridge itself._

_They walked on all at once and the rope on the bridge jerked then snapped. Naruto fell first trying to help Sakura get across before she fell. Sasuke caught Naruto's hand but his finger slipped out of his grasp. Sasuke got kiba by the leg but for some reason he coul_dn't _hold on. Hinata fell last he caught her arm but he couldn't hold on. He couldn't let all of his friends fall, he just couldn't. Right before \his hold let up she said with a tear._

"_I'm scared!" Then fell into the deep fog._ _He rushed across the bridge and went through the door then everything was white._

Sasuke jumped in his bed and woke with a cold sweat.

"Tachi pills!" Sasuke yelled rom his room. He remembered his old therapist saying that these pills are like magic whenever you have scary dream take two of these and you will forget about it. Itachi walked into the room with sleepy eyes he glanced at the clock four thirty AM. He opened the capsule and popped two pills out then handed him a bottle of water.

He bounced happily and said in a too loud voice "Thanks TACHI!"

Itachi put his finger to his lips in a shushing manner and went back to sleep. Sasuke took the pills then went of to sleep.

THAT MORNING!

Itachi and Sasuke were at the breakfast table eating biscuits and bacon with orange juice. Sasuke was bouncing in his seat and licking the jelly off of his fingers. He laughed then drank some orange juice...sloppily, this is why he bathed Sasuke after breakfast speaking of baths.

Itachi casually sipped his orange juice then said "Bath in ten!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he bolted from the kitchen in a sprint. _Well It was nice when it lasted but he's what keeps me fit you know! _ He chased after Sasuke all around the house jumping over stairs. Bolting past counters and almost landed in the pool. He finally caught Sasuke and was dragging him to the bath tub. Sasuke pouted and turned his head away as itachi washed him.

He only moved his head when itachi proceeded to wash his hair which he didn't mind him doing. He stepped out of the tub and onto the cold bathroom tile. His clothes were lied out on the bed for him like always. He had some blue jeans and a green shirt that had a white Nike symbol on it. He got dressed a little longer than an average person but he did it. He ran down stairs and tackled his brother to the ground. Itachi groaned and tried to pull off the boy above him.

"Is there a reason for this?" Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"I got you, Tachi jump!" He laughed hysterically and got off.

"Yeah, yeah let's get you to school!" He opened the front door.

"Kay!" Sasuke ran tp the car got in an buckled up. Itachi put the key into the ignition and drove off. Zenith Heights high school was soon in to view. (Haven't said that in a while Zenith Heights :D)

"Have a good day!" Itachi said as he drove off to work.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and hinata like every other day unless he was tackled.

"Hi, Hi, hi Sasuke!" Naruto said in his usual bouncy tone.

"Hello."Hinata said then twitched.

"Hi guys!" Sasuke said while bouncing.

"We go in now!" Naruto said while skipping happily and running right into the notorious Lee. Who was running with Sakura on his back who looked cheerful.

Naruto was confused Sakura didn't like Lee why was she happily hanging out with him. He pulled her off by her waist spun her around a few times then sat her down . Waved her goodbye then went to punch the wall.

"You friend lee?" Naruto asked suddenly growing angry or was this jealousy. He bounced happily no more. Sasuke and Hinata were standing there watching the scene before them.

"Yeah he friend, he FUCK nice!" She said and blurted.

"Me no get, how happen?" Naruto asked.

"Sunday, he help find sweater." Sakura exclaimed while showing him her new pale yellow sweater.

"I thought I best friend no Lee!?" Naruto asked he has been happy ever since she declared him as her best friend. But now there's Lee...

"You, still best friend BITCH." Sakura said with a smile.(no he doesn't like her like that I will have no pairings from these five...don't whine!)

Naruto began to bounce happily again. He turned back over to Sasuke and Hinata who were idly watching.

"Let go before-"

BBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

The bell sounded and they all ran off laughing until they reached Iruka's class. They were all seated except Lee who came in conveniently late.

"Lee take your seat." He proceeded to his seat in the back.

"Ok now let's start with the warm up!" Shikamaru walked around the room passing out warm up books and smiling o everyone. He stopped at Sasuke's desk when he addressed him.

"Do you have a question?" shikamaru asked.

"Give more time for algebro!" He ended it at that.

Shikamaru nodded then finished passing out the books to everyone. When he placed the last book Hinata's book on her desk she jumped and hid under the teachers desk.

Iruka sighed "Hinata come on out!" He said patiently.

"No!"

"Hinata come on no reason to be doing this we won't scare you!"

Silence.

"Hmm maybe daddy can get you-"

Her eyes widened and she hastily crawled out and class went through normally. Soon it was nutrition. Every one ran out of the classroom to get some fresh air. Naruto was lying on the grass with his arms propped up. Hinata and Sakura on the bench. Kiba on his belly, and Sasuke was laying his back against the tree.

"What want do?" Naruto asked boredly.

"We go arcade end school?" kiba said with a smile.

"Yeah me beat on DDR!" Sakura said with excitement.

"Sakura, Sakura you never beat me , you not learn yet!?" Naruto said in a cocky tone.

"you see MOTHER FUCKER!" she said and blurted.

"I like song Butterfly!" Hinata said with a small smile.

"Oh me like song Kissy Kissy!"Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed and stared at a couple of kids playing basketball he was definitely not bouncing right now.

"Sasuke wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Tachi say no make plan, got doctor pointment!" Sasuke said trying to laugh to make them not worry.

"We do another day!" Sakura said trying to cheer him up.

"Right!?" she said again.

Kiba nodded Hinata jumped and fainted. They all sighed then started laughing. Sasuke got up and propped her back against the bench like he always did when she fainted. Then settled back against the tree. Silence. Sakura broke the silence and said.

"Want Honey Dew Melon?" she asked showing them a container of cubed fruit(remind you of another old chapter wink wink nudge nudge).

"Sure."Sasuke said as he took one.

"Yay, Yay, Yay!" Naruto bounced happily and took three pieces.

Kiba put his on the grass then ate they all cringed in discuss.

"Why mom always give fruit?" Sasuke asked.

"She got eating order so we got only fruit as snack!" Sakura sighed.

"what that?" Kiba asked.

"Well FUCK it when no eat and get skinny cause think fat, stuff!" she fake smiled.

"Is healthy?" Naruto asked.

"If continue she die..." Sakura said as hse grabbed another peice of fruit.

"What happen?" She asked curiously wanting to be let in on what happened while she was out.

.BRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Sakura closed her container paced it in her bag then turned to her friends.

"Let go no late right?"

"Right!" They all said in unison.

Tap, Tap, Tap, Itachi was typing away trying to finish some work before his lunch break. But unfortunately that wasn't gonna happen.

Deidara walked into his cubicle with a cup of coffee and sat on the ledge of is desk.

"Hello Itachi how are you today?" Deidara asked while sipping his drink.

"Fine." He said grumpily then continued typing away.

"You don't sound okay!" Deidara said while setting his cup of coffee on his desk and raising a brow.

He swished around in his seat in one fluid motion and said in an annoyed tone "LOOK I'M OKAY GOD!" just then the coffee on the desk fell and spilled all over his shirt.

"Damn..." He said. _At least it was iced mocha, it could have been hot wait iced mocha this guy._

"Itachi..I'm...please don't...SORRY!"

"It's alright I have a spare in my locker in the back." Once Deidara left probably scared for his life itachi pulled the shirt over his head exposing his sexy bod.(Itachi's attractive and all but don't get the wrong idea Neji's the sexiest!)

"Itachi I need you to file these and-" She cut her self off when she locked eyes with that bod. Well toned chest. He had muscle but not to the point he was completely ripped average. Flat stomach and a nice pack. She stared but was snapped out of her daze.

"Kon your staring!" He smiled inwardly.

"Wha oh sorry, do I want to know why?" she asked eyes never leaving that bod.

"Oh, Deidara spilled coffee on my shirt!" He said a little embarrassed that her eyes were never leaving his chest. Who new Kon was a pervert.

"Well, I'll be going to the back to get another shirt." She nodded then placed the documents on his desk then left with a slight blush. She knew any longer and she would have straddled him right then and there and had her way.

Itachi came back shortly with another dress short and a slight blush still plastered on his face._ Damn it that was so embarrassing! In front of Kon too! Look at em I'm acting like a teen if I want her I just have to go and get her!_ _YEAH! I AM MAN!_

He puffed in his chest then went straight up to Konan with a military Sargent walk. With no idea what soever he was humiliating himself greatly! He stepped infront of her and cleared his throat.

_I AM MAN!_ _Wait a sec im to cool for this._

"I have something to say!" Itachi said cooly.

"Oh and what is that?" she turned around in her violet office chair and stared a Itachi while raising a brow,

"Let's start dating...?" Itachi said cool mode still in place he's an Uchiha we don't get nervous we get what we want...right?

She smiled "Was that a question or a demand?"

"A little of both , do you?" He casually said making up for his previous actions.

"Sure." She said with a light laugh she's never seen this side of him before she kinda liked it.

He smiled then leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"By the way I know you have been staring at my ass for weeks!" She said in a slight scolding voice.

Itachi blushed.

--After School--

Itachi drove up to Zenith Heights high school to pick up his brother who currently was dancing around in circles while his friends clapped. Itachi sighed and honked twice.

"See later!" Sasuke said as he waved his friends goodbye.

"Bye, Bye, Bye Sasuke!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Bye Sasu-chan." Hinata said with a twitch.

"Bye ASS WHOLE!" Sakura said while waving wildly.

"ARF ARF!" Kiba said on all fours.

(I'm sorry but I need some humor and quick!)

They arrived at the doctor's office shortly after a little drive. They parked in the parking lot and then proceeded to the clinic. Itachi took Sasuke's hand and led him to the black sliding double doors. They stepped in and greeted a woman with short black hair and a name card that said "Shizune".

"Sasuke Uchiha Lady Tsunade will see you soon please sit down!" She said while reading off of a dark green screen with files.

Sasuke bounced and happily sat down next to an old woman. He bounced in his seat when Itachi sat next to him. Itachi sighed he hated the smell of hospitals.

"Tachi lady see now?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

"Your excited to see the doctor?"

"Yeah!" He laughed and continued to bounce.

"Shizune said soon, so we just wait I guess."

Sasuke pouted then huffed and started to wait. He stopped pouting when an idea popped in his head.

"Tachi we go out dinner?" Sasuke asked remembering there first night in this town.

"Sounds like an excellent idea, maybe later on this week wednsday or-!" Itachi said remembering that they haven gone out in a while.Plus thinking about his papers that were do.

"Can I invite everyone!?"

"I don't know how about-" He was cut off.

"They pay and we can to Denny's"

"I don't think this will work because-"Cut off once again this time his eyebrow twitched.

'Thanks Tachi!" Sasuke said while bouncing happily.

"Uchiha, Sasuke!" A woman with very large breasts, two blonde ponytails and a beautiful face said.

"Wait!" Itachi tried to finish explaining his reasons.

"That me!" Sasuke said as he ran over to her.

She quirked an eyebrow then smiled and showed him and Itachi to her office.

"Lady you got biggo boobs!" Sasuke said with a laugh while he sat on the white bed.

"Kid you better shut up." Sasuke became quiet and giggled to himself.

She put the stethoscope in her ears then took his shirt off and leaned over him and placed the stethoscope against his chest.

"Breathe." She said.

He complied.

"They like melons up close!' He went into a fit of laughter.

"You wanna run that by me again!?" Her face was red with anger.

She finished checking him out and now all she needed was a sample of his urine.

"Go pee into this cup!" She handed him a plastic cup and directed him to the bathroom.

Sasuke ran into the bathroom laughing and went straight to a stall. He locked the door then unzipped his pants.(no more details) He filled the cup up with his urine the rest dripped into the toilet. The toilet flushed with a swash. He walked out only to be told to go back in.

"Wash your hands!" Itachi said.

Sasuke nodded then washed his hands.

"Kay let give to lady!" He handed Itachi the capsule.

Itachi grimaced a tiny bit dripped on his hands . He glared at Sasuke and put the cap on the urine capsule. Sasuke bounced all the way back to the office laughing. He washed his hands then went back to the office. As soon as they were both back Sasuke sat back down and itachi used his pocket hand sanitizer. (Business man!) Tsunade placed the capsule on a black tray. After she wrote down his name on the label.

She squatted and took out a small hammer. She tapped his knee he kicked. She didn't it again right left then right again. They were finished with there check up. They would have to wait a week for there results if they got them. You see they got kicked out because Sasuke wanted to see if they really were hard as melons were. So here they were in the car with a fuming Itachi and a bouncing Sasuke on there way home.

**Wow that was a good chapter ne? At least I finally got my plot out I mean wow. Can't wait to have a chapter on the arcade sound cool? I have a favorite character in this story I love writing about him it's Zetsu because he is too funny. Enough of my rambling and getting to the point let me introduce my genuine "Sasuke Pajama's" more types will reveal through the story all designs and types were created by Shattered.Ruby we have: **

**Dark grey with Pajamas with shuriken and kunai's printed on it. (chapter 1)**

**Pair of red pajamas with scrolls and kanji printed in yellow.(chapter 5)**

**Light green pajamas with cursed seals and Gamabunta's printed on it.(this chapter)**

**More Coming Soon!**

**I'm just kidding Review it makes me update faster and if you want tell me what your favorite character is and any ideas on what kind of pj's to make next, or just plain critique. yours truly Shattered.Ruby**.


	9. Normal Evening ptI?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

–**Chapter Eight–**

**Normal Evening pt.I?**

It was after school and Sasuke was currently at the table making him a Salami Sandwich. He made sure it was mayonnaise this time since Itachi got pissed when he was about to use tartar sauce. He spread the creamy substance on the bread halves added cheese, salami then left to the fridge. He poured himself a glass of minute made. Then proceeded to the living room. Making sure not to bounce to much so he wouldn't spill his drink.

Flip. _Timmy is an average kid that no one understand Mom and Dad_ and Vicky always _giving him commands clean twirp_!

Flip. _Natural male enhancement can make your sex life-_

"What MTV got?" Sasuke thought aloud as he flipped to the channel and took a bite of his sandwich. _The seven things I hate about you, the seven things I hate about you, oh you... you're a pain you're a game you're insecure you love me you like her , you make me laugh you make me cry I don't know which side to buy._ (Dead serious this song is always on the MTV play list!)

He took a sip then flipped again. _Previously on the Girls next door..._

Curiosity must have stricken him or something because he put the remote don and watched ha had never heard of or seen this show before. He began to eat and drink until he was finished he bounced happily as he continued to watch. They were doing a special shoot in a velvet room and some chic was lying on the bed posing with nothing on.(I don't watch the show my perverted guy friend talked about it once.)

Halfway through the show he found himself blushing.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked as he came from upstairs.

"Tachi I watching T.V.!" Sasuke eyes didn't shift from the T.V. screen.

Itachi came through the kitchen into the living room just to catch a blonde with nothing on doing pool shots posing on a water bed. His eyes widened comically he practically ran over there and clicked off the T.V.?

"Hey what for I watching!" Sasuke said while reaching for the remote.

Itachi pulled the remote from his brothers hand and frowned.

"Do you know what your watching?" He asked.

"Uh-huh, show!" he laughed then smiled.

"Do you often watch this show?" _Most teenage boys watch porn or have sexual intercourse but not those who have down syndrome...hmm maybe it's normal but it could cause confusion. It's best to block this channel._

"No, me found today." Sasuke said proudly.

"Don't watch it EVER ok?"

"You got lot rules but Kay!"Sasuke said while laughing.

"Tachi, I invite friend to come dinner..." Sasuke smiled and bounced nervously.

"..." Itachi sighed.

"?"

"Sasuke..."

DING DONG!

"We discussed this it was just suppose to be me and you brother to brother...oh well..."

"I GET IT!" Sasuke leapt to the door with a sprint.

Itachi sighed and picked up the plate and glass brought it to the kitchen and put it in the sink.

Sasuke pulled open the door and in came Kiba standing up straight.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"You no stand up you usually on four!"

"Mom watching!" Kiba turned around and grinned and waved to the woman who was glaring at kiba and screaming "And you better stay like that!" She drove off.

"Now me Akamaru!" He stooped to all fours and went into the living room.

"There Kiba me know!" Sasuke bounced happily and went to the living room as well.

"Tachi Kiba here!" Sasuke called from the living room.

"Yeah hey." he said as he fished into his pocket and took out his Black Berry. It was vibrating because he got a new text.

**Zetsu: Well ur the king! :D** _**Celtics best damn thing**_

**Itachi:How?**

**Zetsu: nm then u busy today cause we were gonna go 2 the local bar!**_**Celtics best damn thing**_

**Itachi:** **Nope takin bro to Denny's ttyl :p**

**Zetsu: L8r** _**Celtics best damn thing**_

Itachi slipped the phone back into his pocket and walked over to the living room. Where everyone was already there.

"When did all of you get here?" He raised a brow.

"Tachi on phone he no notice!" Sasuke exclaimed while bouncing and laughing.

"Hello how u ASS WHOLE FUCKER!?" Sakura said politely.

"Im well and u?" He sweat dropped.

"Aren't we missing one?"Itachi asked.

"Bathroom."Hinata said simply.

"Okay." Itachi said.

Naruto came racing down the stairs and stepped directly on Kiba's hand.

"All finish!" He said while bouncing happily.

"Grrr Naruto Idiot!"Kiba said while rubbing his hand.

"I Sorry Akamaru!"

Kiba glared and turned away then stalked on all fours to sit near Sakura.

Naruto sat near Sasuke and glared and turned away as well.

"If where all here we can eat now right!" _you better have brought money or I will personally take you back home!_

"Another thing did you all bring money?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison. _Fuck!_

"Ok let's head out to the car!" They all walked to the car and arranged a comfortable seating order. Itachi in the drivers seat, sasuke in the passenger seat and the other four squeezed in the back seat. Thankfully they were all in shape or this would be a challenge.

2 minutes into the drive!

"Hey, hey, hey can turn radio on!" Naruto said as he bounced happily.

"Sure!" He turned the radio on.

Up.

Down.

Up.

Down.

"Hinata leave the window alone!"

"I sorry I fidgety!" She twitched and left the window alone.

7 minutes into the drive!

"Stop putting your head out of the window your not a dog!" Itachi was getting aggrivated!

Kiba pouted and looked away. Sakura was being the only descent one as of now or so he thought.

_She got me speeding down the fast lane peddle to the floor man trying to get back to her love best believe she got that good thing she my little hood thing ask around they know us , they know that's my..._

"FUCK baby!" Sakura screamed.(she meant to say bust it)

_Every body know that's my..._

"FUCK baby!" All the teens in the car repeated after her!

_If I wasn't married to the streets it would be you yo lips what make you so cute love when you poke ya mouth out when you mad too_-

"Turning station now!"

_Hello beautiful how's it going-_

"Jonas brothers Hell no!" Turn.

"Tachi thought say no curse ever!" Sasuke stopped bouncing and looked at his brother with a challenging look.

"Hey look guy's where here!" Itachi said as he pulled into the parking lot of the diner.

Once they walked in Itachi waited for the waiter or waitress to come. It was a teen girl with a long blonde pony tail blue eyes and I-pod ear phones in her ears . She pulled them out.

"How many are there?" She asked.

"There are six Ino." He looked at her name tag.

Ok we don't have enough room for all of you at one table one of you will sit at a table right next to it.

She led them to a booth further down the diner. Sasuke tried to run but was caught at the wrist by his brother he looked at the others challenging any one else to try! After that look they all walked normally except Hinata who twitched now and then.

"Ok I will come back to ask what you would like to drink." She was about to leave until you heard the Pac-man ringtone coming from her pocket. She pulled out her Envy2 then spoke .

"Hey Shika baby I can't talk right now Im working!" Ino hung up her phone.

"Im so sorry I'll be back when your ready!" She blushed and left cursing under her breath.

"Ok pick your drinks!" Itachi said while skimming the menu.

"Sprite!" Naruto exclaimed while bouncing.

"Strawberry Lemonade BITCH!" Sakura said and blurted. Half of the diner turned there way. When every body looked at them Sasuke let out a big laugh and bounced in his chair. Itachi had the urge to thrown menus at them!

"ARF ARF!" Kiba said from under the table!

"Translation?" Itachi said with a slight laugh.

"Milk!"Kiba said still under the table.

"Iced tea..."Hinata said nervous from all the stairs her left eye was beginning to twitch. At least this wasn't as bad as it would be if her cousin Neji the Schizophrenic was here.(you guys wanna meet Neji?)

"Brown fizzy stuff Tachi! Sasuke continued to bounce.

Ino came back shortly with a small pad and a pen ready to scribble away.

"Weren't there six of you?" She asked looking confused.

"Here down!" Kiba said from underneath the table.

"Okay...? What kind of drinks would you guys be having this afternoon?"

"Two cokes, Sprite, Strawberry Lemonade, Milk and an Iced tea please."

She scribbled away "Okay thank you!"

"Ok give me your money!" Itachi said . They all placed it on the table .

"Here's how it works when I get the recite I will look at what you ordered and it's cost and give you your change ok but we'll pay for it all together ok?"

"Kay, kay Tachi !"Sasuke said while stabbing Naruto in the arm with a ketchup bottle like a sword only to have Naruto knock it out of his hands land on Hinata who jumped and fainted..

This reminded him of a carnival when he was twelve and Sasuke was four.

_They were walking around a near by carnival laughing and what not having a good time until they came across a small little booth with plastic swords , and light up revolvers and blow up hammers._

_Sasuke pulled on my leg and ushered me to the sword._

"_Mom, Dad I think he want's a sword?"_

_Fugaku looked down at Sasuke_ _then smiled._

"_Sure why not?"_

"_Which one do you want sweety?" Mikoto asked while kneeling down in front of her son._

_He ran to the booth and picked out a sword with a red handle and Chinese dragon on it_.

"_That will be ten bucks!?"The man said._

"_Ten bucks for a fucking plastic sword!?" Fugaku said angrily._

"_Dear you know how much things cost at these types of places , come on!" Mikoto said lovingly._

"_Fine..."He handed the man the money and the man handed Sasuke the sword. He started swinging it around freely like a Samurai. Mom and Dad started to laugh I did to until..._

_CRUNCH! Sasuke had smacked Fugaku with the sword right on his balls._ _Sasuke began to laugh and did it again._

_CRUNCH! _

"_GAAAAAHHHH!" Fugaku grabbed his middle and screamed._

"_No honey that's bad stop it now!" Mikoto said in a scolding tone._

_CRUNCH!_

"_FUCK!" Fugaku grabbed the sword and threw it as far as possible. Sasuke began to cry into his mothers arms._

"_You know you have to by him another sword right!" She said in her serious tone._

"_ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"_

"_Anyone want to ride the roller coaster?" Itachi asked._

_End of Memory._

"What would like to order on this evening?"Ino asked as she sat the drinks down in front of every one and bent down to place a glass of milk underneath the table.

"You heard her what do you guys want?"Itachi asked.

"Cheese burger!" Kiba screamed from underneath the table.

"I, I, I want Grand Slam!" Naruto said while bouncing.

"Streak!" Sakura said.

"Medium, Rare or well done?"Ino asked.

"Well done BITCH!" Sakura said and blurted.

"Excuse me!?" Ino asked glaring at Sakura and about to retort.

"She has turrets." Itachi said right on time before and argument would pursue.

"Chicken Strips!" Sasuke said and laughed while shaking Hinata awake.

"What happen?" Hinata said frantically.

"Order food Hina-chan!"Sasuke said while laughing.

"Club sandwich..."

"Me got bathroom!" Sasuke said to everyone as he ran out of the booth to the bathroom on his way he ran straight into a yellow eyed man.

"I sorry..."Sasuke said as he picked him self.

The man looked Sasuke over then smiled and spoke...

**I never tried a Cliff hanger before did I do it right I don't know anymore!?** **Just bacchus I updated twice does not mean that you don't have to review for each of these chapters I'll have you know! I'm sorry for not updating soon enough I truly am. I had a birthday **, **a church trip where I got to stay for four days at the Hilton , cousins** **birthday and stuff. There's my half ass excuse!** **Everybody has this story as there update alert**

**Any requests for the story PM or Review** **Thank you**!** Shattered.Ruby**


	10. Normal Evening ptII

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

–**Chapter Nine–**

**Normal Evening pt. II?**

**(Dramatic music and deep voiced announcer guy)**

_**Last time on More than expected...**_

"_**Me got bathroom!" Sasuke said to everyone as he ran out of the booth to the bathroom on his way he ran straight into a yellow eyed man.**_

"_**I sorry..."Sasuke said as he picked him self.**_

_**The man looked Sasuke over then smiled and spoke...**_

"It's alright...what's your name?"

"Sasuke why want know?"Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair then spoke once again.

"Tell me Sasuke-kun do you have a disability?"He continued to ruffle Sasuke's hair.

"Yeah me got Down syndrome why?" Sasuke was getting a bad vibe from this guy he just wanted to get to the bathroom.

"I see...what if I could cure you make you like everyone else?" Orochimaru whispered in his ear.

"You help cure I be like every body?" Sasuke asked suddenly interested.

"Of course!" Orochimaru said with a smirk.

"Help friends too?"Sasuke asked again while bouncing happily what he would give to be smart and his friends too.

"I'm afraid they may not have the potential but we can try!"Orochimaru partially lied as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kay, I tell Tachi!" Sasuke said as he tried to walk pass Orochimaru to the bathroom only to be stopped.

"Don't tell Tachi let it be a surprise okay, and another thing in this life you can always make more friends sometimes you have to leave the old ones to make room for the new ones. They'll understand that making you smart means a lot to you and you may have to leave them behind."

"Okay..." Sasuke said as he tried to walk away.

"Here's my card think it over!" Orochimaru walked away _It's usually harder to play mind game_s_ with people but this kid made it easy all I have to do is cure him and become the best of all of the others but if he dies...No worries I talked to my student Nara about the kid he should survive now we wait..._(strange how everybody in this story is connected to each other some how)

Sasuke used the bathroom then came back to the table and forced a smile he had a lot on his mind at the moment but he didn't understand half of it.

"Sasuke we just talk about how fat chouji be!" Naruto said with a fit of laughter.

His mind wandered back to the day his parent's left him in the dark...

"_Is he ver going to be a normal kid!?" Mikoto said between sobs._

"_It's ok honey!" Fugaku said as he wept silently._

"_I'm afraid there's a 20 chance he will and a 80 chance he won't, I truly am sorry!" The woman said with a meek smile._

"_What the fuck are we suppose to do with him take care fo him forever!?" Mikoto glanced to her silent thirte_en year _old boy staring at the floor._

"_This dumb fucker hasn't even talked yet!" Fugaku added._

"_This is surely no way to talk about _your son!" _The woman said getting slightly angry._

"_Sasuke leave the room!" Mikoto said angrily._

_Sasuke didn't move he just stared shocked at the way his mother was looking at him._

"_Didn't you here her boy!" Fugaku grabbed Sasuke's arm real tight then dragged him out of the room._ _Sasuke's legs were dragging with his knees bent and his elbow hit the wall as he was thrown out of the room._

_Itachi was waiting outside the door he was vising from college when he saw his father throw Sasuke out of the room violently_._ His parents were sure that Itachi was gone when they abused him or unaware of the way they treated Sasuke_. _So he thought he must have acted up but when he thought about it Sasuke never really did anything wrong._

"_Sasuke you ok?" Itachi asked as he bent down and tried to help his little brother up._

_Sasuke jerked away and started to shake and cry._

"_What do wrong..."Sasuke kept saying over and over almost so quietly that Itachi wouldn't hear._

_Actually Sasuke was very talkative just he refused to say a word around there parents._

_Itachi hugged his brother and held him close and whispered "It's ok's" In his ear and gently rocked him like a crying child._

_Just then the door slammed open and Mikoto pulled Sasuke from Itachi's arms._ _She glared at Sasuke then said to Itachi._

"_Sasuke is no longer your brother or apart of this family_!" _Mikoto spat bitterly while glaring at Sasuke heatedly._

"_What the hell mom, you can't just disown MY brother because of a disability!" Itachi said as he glared at his mother._

"_She can and she did!" Fugaku said stepping in front _Itachi challenging _him to do something about it._

"_Oh Mr and Mrs.Uchiha are you going to bring his stuff?" The woman asked._

"_No you can take him now we'll give it to good will!"Mikoto said with a short laugh._

_Fugaku chuckled a bit then gave his wife a kiss on the lips._

"_I've never been so happy about your decisions until today!" Fugaku said with as smile._

"_Well where leaving now, by the way Itachi you can't take care of Sasuke and go to college think about that..."_

_With that Fugaku and Mikoto left. It was quite true no way he could keep up with his studies and take care of Sasuke._

_He took Sasuke's hands in his own and smiled _.

"_Sasuke when I'm done with college I will come back and adopt you okay?"Itachi_ _said his eyes tearing up a little._

"_Tachi ..."Sasuke said as he cried a little._

"_Hm?" Itachi asked._

"_Thank you..." With that they hugged and exchanged there goodbyes then left._

_3 months later_

_If there was one thing he hated the most about living here would be the darkness. They had windows yes but the orphanage had a dreary mood set._ _He would have nightmares every night about, his parent's drowning him or setting him on fire or strangling him._ _The owner of the orphanage was an old bat who punished Sasuke for everything. He couldn't bounce_, _run. Jump laugh or any of his normal behavior._ _She even told him to stop talking period because he couldn't talk right. When she found out about his nightmares, her and the other staff shoved him into a tiny pitch back closet for the whole night telling him to face his fears he's thirteen for Petes sake._ _There were many tears shed in that dark_ _cramped closet. It seemed that being there only made the nightmares increase._ _He still remembered what Itachi told him while he was saying his goodbyes ._

"_Sasuke can only make Sasuke or Break Sasuke no one else can, you here me look at me and stop crying!" _

_He never understood what that meant..._

"Sasuke why not eating?" Sakura asked as she took a bite of her stake and looked at him.

"Oh I sorry!" Sasuke said as he dipped his chicken strip in the sauce and began to eat.

Dinner went on with munching heard from under the table by kiba. Naruto spitting food while he talked . Sakura cursing and getting everybody's attention. Hinata actually burped that evening which surprised everyone. Itachi was on his Blackberry finishing work and occasionally eating some of his dinner. But Sasuke was dazed in his own thoughts. He suffered through so much..._ maybe it's time to think for myself do something for myself . It couldn't hurt to trust this orochimaru person would it I mean It's about time I did something good for me. _When that thought crossed his mind he bounced he was back energetic and happy. Soon everyone was leaving the diner. As Itachi was handing back everybody's change evenly(he's no cheap skate.)Hinata pulled Sasuke aside.

"Can ask favor?" She asked him nervously.

"What?" Sasuke asked while bouncing.

"My cousin Neji come tomorrow...and he no easy to put up with." Hinata said with a twitch.

"What got do with me?" Sasuke asked as he suddenly started bouncing.

"Just spend day with Neji till he leave!" She said.

"Where you be?" Sasuke asked.

"I got dentist!" She said.

"When be back?" Sasuke asked wanting to know how long he will be with Neji.

"When get back I will take Neji with, and then you free!" Hinata said with growing anxiety she hoped he would say yes.

"Kay!" Sasuke said as he bounced happily.

Hinata got startled and bolted to the car and hid behind it.

"Naruto race to car?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Fine, you know I win though!" Naruto said with an equally challenging smirk. You will never meet someone cockier then this guy here.

"Wait no one is running in the-" They sped off and Itachi's eyebrow twitched.

"Ok where's Kiba?" Itachi asked.

"Here down and I Akamaru!" He stalked on all fours slowly to the door while waggling his ass like a tail.

"Of all the disturbing things-" Itachi started but was cut off.

"Tachi we go now?" Sasuke asked when itachi nodded he sprinted out of the Diner.

"Well aren't they track stars..." Itachi muttered to himself as he fished in his pocket for the keys. Soon they were all on the road back to Sasuke's house. As they drove they were all quiet since itachi kindly stated that he would like some peace and quite excluding the radio.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door_

_Your body's cold but girl your getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways I could get inside_

_Tonight your falling in love_

Flip.

_I am super woman _

_Yes I am_

_Yes she is_

_Even when I'm a mess_

_I still put on my vest_

_with an S on my chest_

_Oh yes I'm a super woman_

Flip.

_That was the song "Hero's Come Back" From Naruto Shippuuden._

Flip.

_Breaking news a recent car crash has happened to two individuals identified as Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha they were driving down a freeway when an apple rolled off a seat and under the breaks and caused the car to crash in to a truck coming. The two are now under hospital care..._

_**Flash Back:**_

"_**Tachi, ok?" Sasuke asked he bounced a couple of times in anticipation.**_

_**Itachi was pissed right now. His parent's had no right to step on HIS property abuse HIS brother and step on HIS groceries. But he smirked he through an apple at Mikoto as he rushed to get the groceries it...hit her through the car window. **_

"_**Tachi?" He waved his hand in front of his brothers face.**_

"_**Hmm?"He responded.**_

Itachi's eyes widened then he smiled to himself _. _He glanced at Sasuke next to him who was smiling slightly as well.(I know what your thinking crazy ass wholes who smiles if there parents just got into an accident caused by you)

They arrived at Sasuke's house and all settled in the living room waiting for there parents to pick them up.Sasuke slid his fingers up and down the card orochimaru had gave him and smiled brightly. He bounced in his seat soon enough he said to himself soon enough.

**How was that good huh this story is very wild you will not believe how I intend this story to end. I personally like where I am** **going with the story so far and I would like to know if you do too.** **I'll make a deal if you ****Guys**** review you get to meet Neji on Wednesday If you don't I can be a Lazy ass whole till sometime next week :D. Anyway again Review Thank you Shattered.Ruby**


	11. Schizophrenic knows best?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**I'm sorry I just had to do this to Hinata and Neji it was an offer I just couldn't pass up I mean wow the funniness of it all...What is wrong with you people do you not care that Mikoto and Fugaku could be dead!?**

–**Chapter ten–**

**Schizophrenic knows best?**

The Hyuga Home was Beautiful. It smelled of lilac and breakfast that was recently cooked. They had creme colored walls with Brown leather couches, a plasma LG T.V. They had a dog named Byakugan. He was a cute Pomeranian lap dog with white fur and a pale green collar. Hinata and Neji came from stairs Sasuke was shaking trying to hold his laughter.

They were basically wearing the same thing. A sleeveless sweater vest with Bage and yellow diamond print and stitches. They had a crisp white collar shirt three buttons on it. To top it all off he was wearing white shorts and she was wearing a white skirt.

Pale eyes stared at Sasuke wondering why he was shaking and his face was turning red. They walked down the stairs in step and fro a brief moment Sasuke's mind went to a commercial he saw on FOX earlier this morning.

_Where Hinata and Neji and where here to say_

_If you wouldn't like to have a boring day_

_Then why don't you get up and try some_

_New flavors of Double mint gum!_

_They both smile then chewing the gum_ !

Sasuke broke out to hysterics he was laughing so hard and nearly rolling on the floor.

Hiashi walked in from the kitchen in Bage shorts and a yellow long sleeved dress shirt.

Sasuke laughed again even harder if possible.

"Thank you for coming Sasuke! I didn't want to leave Neji alone for too long so I asked Hinata to invite one of her friend so he wouldn't be lonely. Oh I'll only be gone a second to drop Hinata off at the dentist then I'll join you guys at the tennis court! Only two rules don't let neji call the police or run away ok?"

"Kay!"

"If anything goes too bad Hinata's instructor Tenten is just in the office right outside the court."

Sasuke wanted to bounce but he decide not to at least not while Hiashi was there so he nodded reassuringly. What's the deal Neji seemed calm enough he wasn't doing anything to rash.

Hinata was twitching nervously and Neji was scowling at the floor. So Sasuke and the double mint twins and Hiashi headed towards the car. As soon as they got into the back seat and everyone was seated and buckled. Neji, Sasuke then Hinata. Hiashi pulled out a cd case and flipped through his Cd's and took one out and popped it in.

"He probably listen boring-" Sasuke was about to say to Hinata when loud music blasted through the speakers causing Sasuke to visibly jump.

"_Down with the Sickness"_

Blasted through the car as they drove Sasuke was shocked. Neji bobbed his head and sang along with the chorus Hinata stared out the window and sang along as well as she started to roll it up and down.

_Get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Open your hate and let it flow in the sickness_

_Get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up,_ _come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift that has been given_

(Tisk Tisk Bad Hiashi)

To sum it all up Hiashi was a scary driver, take that back he was a terrifying driver. He made quick turns and zoomed past a green light. He would go full throttle on U turns, he drove wildy. Sasuke was laughing again as he watched the Hyuga's normal life in front of him he bounced with the Metal music in key. Soon they were at Sunny Dale's Tennis courts _"You serve the ball our service never falls."_

_Love 15_

Could be heard from Sunny Dale's as they stepped out of the car.

"I know he's here..." neji muttered to himself.

"Who here?" Sasuke asked.

"The guy who's trying to kill me, you see he watches me every where and he watches you to, he's waiting for the time to start the seven plagues all over again. He's forming some kind of resistance and watches me. This reality we call life is faltering there already forming a Militia! Oh you wait you just wait you'll see..." Neji said then started rambling to himself about more bull shit.

"..." Sasuke bounced nervously then walked over to Hinata sloooowly!

"Hina-chan he stranger than we be?" Sasuke said as he glanced at neji.

"We strange?" She asked confusedly.

"Forget what say..." Sasuke said as he followed Hiashi to a Service box.

"Tenten I take it court thirteen is ready for us?"

"Yes it is!" Tenten said with a bright smile.

They walked a short distance to Sunny Dale's court thirteen. It was a big court with your basic tennis equipment. A basket with rackets and bright lime green balls.

"Ok I'm taking her to the Dentist when she's finished I'll come back and we'll all get lunch, later!"

Hiashi smiled then left with a small wave.

"I know he's here..." Neji said as he glanced around frantically.

"No one but us here?" Sasuke said trying to calm the Hyuga boy down.

"Whatever I serve!" Neji said as he walked across the court and picked up a racket and a tennis ball. Sasuke was close so he picked up a random racket and was waiting for neji to return to the other side. He only new how to play Tennis was because his mom would stay up late with a big bowl of strawberries and hand him some while they watched Tennis. He couldn't help but Hate yet Love his mother, she didn't care about his problem but his father did Itachi says he turned her...

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Neji yelled.

"What talk bout?" Sasuke said confused.

"You picked the racket I was going to use!"

Sasuke scanned the rackets then picked up one identical to his.

"Use this it same!" Sasuke said cheerfully as he thrust the racket towards Neji.

"It isn't the same!" Neji threw the racket across the court and almost hit Sasuke on the head.

"Hey stop make big deal, and almost hit me!"

"You want a big deal I'll show you a big deal!" Neji hopped over the net and started yanking the racket out of Sasuke's Hand.

"Calm down!" Sasuke yelled as he pulled the racket back.

Neji suddenly let go "He's watching just from behind that bush I know he is gotta call the cops before he kills me!" Neji screamed as he pulled his Instinct from out of his pocket and was about to dial 911!

"_Only two rules don't let neji call the police or run away ok?"_

Who gives a person like that a cell phone in the first place!? Sasuke wouldn't dare oppose Neji and take the phone away so he decide on distracting him.

"You still want racket?" Sasuke said as he swung it a few times and twirled it around.. Neji touched the end button and glared.

"Give it to me you ass whole!"

"You got catch me first!" Sasuke ran around Sunny Dale's court thirteen then right out.

_If Distract till Hiashi come back I saved! Hopefully work it never work on Tachi!_

Sasuke ran into a lady pushing a cabana cart with multiple juices and bottles of water.

"What the hell!?" she said as she gazed at there retreating backs.

"Kisame court seven needs towells!" a woman yelled.

"Gotcha!" He was walking with a cart with freshly steamed towels when a madly laughing boy and a mumbling boy knocked him and his cart over.

"I'll get you fuckers!" kisame bolted after them. Neji glanced behind him then caught up to Sasuke and yelled.

"Creepy dude is chasing behind us!"

"You imagine again1" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Look for your self!" Neji said with a smug look on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran faster Neji ran faster as well.

"When he come!?"

"I don't know!"

"What mean you no know!?

"I mean I don't know!"

"He gaining!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

They climbed over a fence and Kisame climbed after them cursing and yelling. They landed on soft hilly green grass. They realized they were now on Sunny Dale's Golfing course "_After you finish on the green try our cuisine."_

Kisame tripped on a Tee and rolled over then sprung back up and continued to chase after them.

"Does ever get tired!?" Sasuke said between pants.

"I don't think so!" Neji said as he glanced at the boiling angry Kisame.

"How lose him?" Sasuke asked.

"How am I suppose to know!?"

"I no know!"

"Neither do I !"

"Hey you run lot?"Sasuke asked surprised he could keep up.

"Yup I always run away from uncle Hiashi trying to Sedate me!"

Sasuke smiled they were so much alike yet so different.

SLAM!

Kisame had been running and ran right into a golfing flag pole. He was knocked out. His leg was sprawled to the left and his am draped slightly across his torso eyes closed and still.(LMAO I need to leave poor Kisame alone!)

They stopped running and dropped into the crisp cool grass panting heavily. When they regained there breathe. Neji pulled out his Instinct and checked the time.

"Sasuke it's twelve fifty two!"

"So...?" Sasuke said as he looked at neji.

"Hiashi will be here in eight minutes!"

So there they were back again sprinting for dear life for two totally different reasons. If Hiashi found out he let Neji leave the court he would be dead. If Hiashi found out Neji ran he would be dead.

They picked up random rackets and began to play not caring if the ball when out of the line.

As expected Hiashi came right on time with Hinata in tow. He looked at the to then sighed.

"Where did you go?"

"Huh what talk bout?" Sasuke bounced nervously while forcing a smile.

"Yeah we didn't leave the court!" after Neji said this to Hiashi he averted his gaze to the bush and muttered something under his breathe and clutched his phone in his pocket.

"Uh-huh and the grass stains?" All was quiet.

They ate Lunch at Sunny Dale's Café _"After you have had fun all day why not have some of our fresh gourmet_?"(I know what your thinking another sign)

They sat under a Cabana hut with lemonade with umbrellas and cubed ice. They all scanned their menus in silence.

"Neji did you enjoy yourself today?" Hiashi asked as he looked up form his menu.

He was currently staring at a thick lining of trees and cursing about the man but he looked up and said

"Yeah the most fun I've had in a while!"

Hinata gasped and twitched she stared at Neji for a minute. Neji and the word fun just didn't sit well in the same sentence. She smiled to herself then took a sip of lemonade.

Sasuke was bouncing in his chair while looking over the menu when they heard a familiar.

"Hello I'm kisame what will you be having sir?"

Sasuke gave a nervous glance at Neji then they both hid there faces behind the large menu's.

"What if see us?"Sasuke whispered as he stopped bouncing.

"We have to just hide till he leaves."

Sasuke quickly glanced at Kisame he had changed his shirt and pants but still had that red mark plastered on his forehead.

"Don't he take menu?" Sasuke asked.

Neji gulped "Yeah he does.."

"I will have a fish filet!" Hiashi said with a polite smile.

"I have Cream of Broccoli! and Baked chicken" Hinata said and also smiled politely.

"What about the two boys there!"

"Beef and Potato salad."Neji said

"Broiled chicken and Rice and gravy." Sasuke said.

"Let me have your menus!" Kisame took all of the menus and looked at the two boys. Neji let his long hair out hiding his face. While Sasuke had his Neck twisted scratching his neck slowly hiding his face.

"I'll be back shortly with your meals!" Kisame said with a grin.

They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Sasuke what did do?" Hinata asked curiously she wanted to know what was so fun that Neji actually enjoyed it.

"Well see...uh...we play...run...uh-"

"What he's trying to say is we played golf instead." Neji forced a smile.

"What about grass stai-" Hinata was cut off.

"Foods here, HEY IS THAT-" Kisame yelled.

Neji and Sasuke ducked under the table.

"Hm?" Hiashi looked at the empty seats.

"Hinata did they go to the bathroom?"

"Well..." She never lied to her father SMACK! She jumped Sasuke had hit her on the leg.

"Yeah went to bathroom!" She rushed as she smiled.

"Mind must be playing tricks on me..." Kisame muttered as he placed the food on the table and left.

Sasuke pulled on Hinata's leg slightly she leaned down.

"Distract him for two seconds!" Neji said to his Double Mint twin.

"Oh my gosh is that cashmere sweater dad want for birthday!?" Hinata acted and ended with a twitch.

"Really cupcake where?" Hiashi looked around the other tables.

Neji and Sasuke sat back down in there seats and began to eat.

"Huh I didn't see any?" Hiashi said as he turned around to see everyone else eating.

Hinata stopped eating.

"I must mistaken!" Hinata said three lies in one day that's a record.

They all continued to eat and sip there lemonade until everything was gone. This time it was a woman who came and handed them the check. They went to the front the café and paid they were about to leave when they heard a yell.

"Wait!" kisame yelled as he ran with a hand full of pepper mints.

"Oh thank you!" Hiashi said as he took them and handed one to each.

"Wait a minute I recognize the back of those heads."

"YOU'RE THE KIDS FROM BEFORE!" kisame yelled as Sasuke and Neji bolted he chased after them hot on there heels. Hinata and Hiashi walked and laughed as they watched them get chased.. They walked past a sign that said Sunny Dale's Parking lot _"You don't have to pay if you come before twelve if you came later blame your selves!"_

"What do you think they did?"Hiashi asked.

Hinata jumped and ran up the parking lot and ran right into Neji and Sasuke they all landed on there buts and laughed. Kisame hit another sign this time the parking hours sign. They all stared at his lifeless body and they all ran to the car. Hiashi fumbled with his keys and turned on the ignition. They all quickly buckled in and zoomed right out of Sunny Dale's "_Spa, Tennis Court, Golfing Course, Caf__é__ and Batting Cages Fun for all Ages"_

**Ok this chapter deserves a review maybe neji will be used again maybe he won't anyway there you have it, it's slightly longer and with lots of humor. For all Kisame Fans I wasn't in any way bashing him. TYTEBTR****Let's get back to Orochimaru now will Sasuke do it? The world may never know...Just kidding.Shattered.Ruby**


	12. Good Bye?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence. The beginning of this chapter** **was written for demonlifehealer** **who wanted more of Deidara so I gave her more.**

–**Chapter Eleven–**

**Good Bye?**

Deidara was always the first one to the office he didn't plan it, it just some how always happened. Sasori had his nephew to drop off to school. Itachi had Sasuke to worry about and Zetsu probably got side tracked of f of some Celtics Replays on the News. He snickered Dumb Ass. He sighed and sipped his coffee and pulled out a Doughnut and placed it on a napkin.

"Hey Queer!" Zetsu exclaimed happily as he stole his doughnut and took a big munch out of it and went to the coffee maker.

Deidara grumbled to himself and pulled out another one and glared at Zetsu's back. While glaring Itachi took the Doughnut out of his hand.

"Thanks Chocolate my favorite!"He took a bite and shuffled over to the coffee maker as well.

"You good for nothing mooching ass wholes!" Deidara screamed at them.

"Aw D you know we were just kidding, anything else you'd like to put out there?" Zetsu said sarcastically.

Deidara didn't catch it "Yes enough with the gay jokes, it's getting old!"

Itachi laughed a little as he put creamer and sugar in his coffee.

"Really I laugh like it's brand new every time!"

"That's because you're a dumb ass!" Deidara said as he grabbed another Doughnut and took a bite.

"Fine I'll stop saying the gay jokes!" Zetsu said with a sincere smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah pal!" Zetsu turned his back to Deidara for a moment then turned back around.

Zetsu said pal that did not sit well with him at all. Itachi was shaking with laughter he could tell Zetsu was bull shitting through the whole conversation.

Beethoven Played through Deidara's pocket and he opened up the phone and then opened up the text.

**Zetsu: Would u** **Homo prefer, Curve, Fag or Rainbow Im willing to switch to either** **1 BTW Itachi says Lol!**

"You said you'd stop!" Deidara said as he shot a glare at Zetsu.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, no no no I said I would stop saying the Gay jokes and technically I didn't say it!"

"I hate you!"

"Indeed!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Sasori mumbled as he grabbed a doughnut and a napkin. He was wearing a Puppeteer 2008 convention shirt It had a picture of a puppet being manipulated by a cloaked figure and names in bright yellow scrolled down the back. To top it all off It was bright Magenta.

Zetsu shook his head and exchanged no words.

"Wow when was the convention?" Deidara said while admiring the shirt.

Zetsu and Itachi were sitting at a table in the back talking for them as they spoke. Itachi was laughing hysterically as the conversation went on.

"**Wow I love that shirt the color rocks!"**

"Oh last Thursday!" Sasori said from over at the coffee maker.

"**I know!"**

"The art convention is next Thursday I hear it's gonna be awesome!"Deidara exclaimed.

"**I just love that color I could say it over and over Magenta, Magenta, Magenta!"**

Zetsu stopped after that comment and was gasping for breathe as he laughed.

"Keep laughing like that you'll have a heart attack!" Konan said as she sat down next to Itachi. She took a sip of her coffee then sighed.

They continued to snicker she looked at where they gaze was set and looked at the bright Magenta shirt. That was all she needed she already knew.

"You guys are childish homophobes!"Konan said as she spooned some yogurt. She must have said that a bit too loud because Deidara's voiced boomed through the coffee room.

"He has no one to be homophobe to!"

"Where not childish Kon?" Itachi said.

She took another spoonful of yogurt then shook her head left to right.

"Spooning yogurt I see watching your weight?" Zetsu said in a teasing tone he liked to mess with Deidara but wen he got to mess with Konan was rare.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as she stopped mid way of another spoon full.

"Oh nothing..."

"Are you calling me fat!" She had an evil glint in her eyes she balled up her fists as she slowly stood up.

"No, no,no it was a simple question right Zetsu?" Itachi gently pushed her back down into her seat.

"Yeah I was just saying your well-fed!"

Click.

(My little pretty time skip time skip time skip let me take you on a little trip to the next part of the story )

"You managed to flip the table over, knock over the coffee maker, and kick Zetsu in the balls.

"Yup!" konan said as she finished her yogurt.

"Wow...?" Temari said with a slight laugh.

(My little pretty time skip time skip time skip let me take you on a little trip to the next part of the story )

Sasuke was in his room with the phone in his hand staring at the receiver. If he chose yes would he lose Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Gaara, Lee, Neji and Hina-chan? On the plus side if his parents are alive he can flaunt it! But is it really worth it, it seems his friends like him the way he is. Then Orochimaru's words echoed in his mind

"_and another thing in this life you can always make more friends sometimes you have to leave the old ones to make room for the new ones. They'll understand that making you smart means a lot to you but you may have to leave them behind."_

He clutched the receiver a little longer then pulled out the business card and dialed the number.

"Who might this be?" Came the man with a snake voice that ended with a slight hiss.

"I decided that I give anything to be smart, no matter effects!"(well back to the bastard we all know and love form the Manga) Tears were streaming down his face but he didn't make it evident in his voice.

"Address I'll come pick you up." Orochimaru pulled out a pen and paper.

Sasuke took a black note book on his desk and read it into the receiver.

"20345 Bakers Ave." He wiped his tears away with his sleeve.

"One last thing Itachi home?"

"No he's at work."

"Great I'll be there as soon as possible, can't wait to make you smart!" Orochimaru clicked off the phone and went to get his keys.

He thought to himself _I'll over throw Sarutobi prove to him that I can even surpass_ _his level neuronal_ _expertise I will exact my revenge for him humiliating me!_

Sasuke didn't have to wait long soon he heard a Beep Beep from outside the door. He saw Orochimaru in the car and he hopped in.

It was a short drive to an abandoned tech factory. Orochimaru walked out of the car Sasuke followed. He led him to a room with a table and really bright lights and machines beeping.

"Lie down on this table." Sasuke did as told as Orochimaru strapped him up.

"Why I strap?"

"When the electricity goes through your body you will shake and thrash from the jolt, of course." He gave out a small chuckle.

"Will hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"No Im going to put you to sleep first." Orochimaru pulled out a needle gave it a test squeeze then looked at Sasuke.

"Look at that light and tell me when it fades way." Orochimaru said as Sasuke tensed from the needle.

He stared at the light and saw every body he cared about appeared. Itachi was laughing. Gaara shaking the water out of his hair. Naruto had his lecture kiba face on. Kiba had that half smile. Sakura was sipping her lemonade when they went to Denny's. Hinata was Hiding under the table and Iruka's class. Lee was running from the chaperone laughing. Neji was hiding underneath the table.

"It, it, it-" The light faded away to be replaced by darkness. Orochimaru smiled and began his ministrations.

TAP TAP TAP

CRASH

Itachi looked up from his desk and looked at the disheveled Tobi and computer paper on the floor and the yarn tied around the back wheels.

Zetsu snickered from his cubicle and played with a ball of yarn.

"Tobi is a good worker!" He picked up all the computer paper put it back on the cart and pushed it half way only to fall again on his way to see Mr. Hatake.

From a distance he heard Deidara say "That was mean!"

"Shut up queer!" he heard Zetsu say and you heard a small bop sound showing that Zetsu threw something at Deidara.

(My little pretty time skip time skip time skip let me take you on a little trip to the next part of the story)

Orochimaru took a sip of his bottled water then put it down and wiped the sweat off of his brow. From all of these machines on and electrical current it was getting pretty stuffy in here.

**In Sasuke's headxx**

"_You guys!?" He searched through the blackness._

"_Hello?" No answer._

"_Answer me!?" He began to cry he saw a white door of light. He ran through it and looked__around he was back in his house he sighed._

"_Itachi?" He looked around no one. He went into the kitchen and saw him eating._

"_Why didn't you answer me, that's rude you know!"_

"_Oh sorry Sasuke it's just never mind." Itachi took his plate and ate upstairs._

"_What's the deal with him!?" Sasuke said aloud._

_He ran over to the park where he saw Kiba and Naruto bickering about something._

"_Hey Guys!" Sasuke said with a wave._

"_Oh, hi, hi ,hi Sasuke." Naruto said with little enthusiasm._

"_Uh hi?" Sasuke was confused._

_Kiba pouted stalked on all fours and turned his back to Sasuke._

"_Why are you guys treating me coldly ASS WHOLES!" _

"_I know sakura will be nice." It didn't take him long to find her on her porch eating a bowl of diced peaches._

"_Sakura, Hi!" sasuke yelled as he ran over to her. She picked up her bowl then went back inside the house without even acknowledging him._

_He ran over to the Hyuga's home they were always nice to him before there was no reason they should change._

_He saw Neji leaving the gate with an I-pod in his ears and glaring at a fence behind the house across the street._

"_Your fate was decided by your destiny long ago, but you can carve it the way you want it you chose to make destiny cruel!" Neji took out his music then stared at the fence then ran way cursing at an invisible man following him._

_He knocked on the door Hinata answered the door he pounced on her and gave her a big hug._

"_Please tell me your not being an ass too!!" He said as he continued to hug her._

"_Um..well I no know!" she patted his back tried to pull away ._

"_Don't tell me you to!" He held her tighter._

"_I sorry!" She twitched and pushed him off._

_Soon Darkness engulfed his vision once again all he could see was the door of light he decided he didn't want to go through it. He would rather stay in the darkness safe than be in the light and feel pain. Soon everything came back the memories the fun times the bad times and the good times all zoomed past him at once then it all faded away._

"Ok where done." Orochimaru said as he unstrapped Sasuke and turned on the light.

He shook him.

No response.

He shook him again.

Not even a stir.

Silence enclosed the room all that could be heard was the machines beeping.

"This better be neuronal shock!" Orochimaru stared at the lifeless body.

**(Bites nails)**

**Kill Sasuke**

**Keep him alive**

**Kill Sasuke **

**Keep him alive**

**Kill Sasuke**

**Keep him alive**

**REVIEW! Please and Thank youShattered.Ruby**


	13. Regrets and Funerals?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**Okay Thank you:**

**Ai Akutenshi**

**Dragon77**

**Kaline Reine**

**Lina-Neko**

**LovelyMystery**

**Mizuki hikari**

**SangoStar**

**choclatbandit**

**deathskeith**

**demonlifehealer**

**sasori-chibi**

**shikamaruchick988**

**sign13**

**uNFoRtuNAtE MIsTaKe**

**cyberkxk**

**lil devil princess**

**marychanel**

**psycopathiccat**

**And anyone else who decided to read this fic!(It's not over any time soon!)**

**Don't you dare hurt me for this chapter, I mean it no threatening reviews flames or anything please enjoy.**

–**Chapter 12–**

**Regrets and Funerals?**

Itachi stood there staring at the grave before him. It hurt a lot the past didn't bother him, the good times the bad times. It didn't matter it still hurt.He continued to stare at the grave then the tombstone then back at the grave.

Konan patted his back and leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on he head and continued to stare at the casket.

"Mr.Uchiha where going to pull it down now." Said one man who was hoisting the rope

"One minute..." Itachi said as he walked over to the stilled being in the casket. He stared at his face his, his black hair, and his closed eyes serene and peaceful.

He walked back over to the spot where he was standing and affirmed a nod. They lowered the body into the grave. All the white roses were slowly coming out of view. But at the top or the rose pile was the red one the one Itachi had put

Every body had came, his co workers, Sasuke's friends his family and random people he's met over the years. Sasuke's friends agreed to come because they claimed that Itachi was there friend too, and that they had to come!

There was a woman with a black coat glasses and a scarf standing on a hill above the funeral. She gently wept and sniffled as she watched the body that she once loved disappear from her view.

They all ate in silence after the funeral. Kiba actually sat in a chair. Zetsu made no Gay jokes, nor attempt any. It was comfortable silence.

The drive home was n't bad for that part but the silence still remained. The two arrived home at his house and unlocked the door. He flipped on the light switch then sat down on the couch for a moment then went upstairs.

He walked up to Sasuke's room and opened the door and walked silently to his bed. He knelt down and stroked Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke you feel better?" Itachi said as he stared at the boy before him.

"Yeah, I do but my head hurts..." Sasuke massaged his temples.

"That's a relief!" He stopped stroking his hair.

"Hey Itachi who died?"Sasuke asked as he sat up.

"Dad died..."

"Mom too?"

"No..."

"Did she go to the funeral?"

"Not that I know of." Itachi sat on Sasuke's bed and stared.

"Are you going to tell me what happened, and how you got this way."

"Mind your own business, all that matters is im fixed right!?" Sasuke spat angrily.

"Did you have to pay?" Itachi asked calmly.

"No, and stop talking to me like I'm a baby!" Sasuke spat again.

"Okay, okay then who did this?" Itachi asked.

"What's with all the questions all that matters is I'm fixed!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to know who did this to you, and how and where and if there's any side effects and if it's not temporary!" Itachi let out a frustrated growl.

"Hn."

"What the hell is that suppose to meas!?"

"Itachi you told me not to curse ever, yet you do it frequently, god man you can't even abide to your own words!"

"Sasuke I swear you are so frustrating!"

"Touche!"

Itachi left out of the room with a slam of the door. You could hear in the hall way him screaming

"Smart mouthed son-of-a-bitch!" He sat down next to konan and talked with her quietly.

Sasuke shook his head then got up and walked down stairs and in to the kitchen he opened the fridge and made him self a sandwich.

He sat on the lounge chair in the living room and began to eat. He looked up and sighed when he saw Itachi inwardly seething.

"Itachi I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Itachi shifted in the couch and continued watching T.V.

"I will tell you some day though..." He took a bite of his sandwich then looked at the TV, screen.

"Why not today!?" Itachi raised his voice.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you today and by the way I heard what you said in the hall way!" Sasuke glared.

"You heard that...Good!"

"I don't need this!"

"Neither do I your so frustrating!"

"You dumb ass you already said that!"

"Oh really I guess it slipped my mind!" Itachi said sarcastically

"Everything does!"

"Sasuke, why are you like this?!"

"What do you mean..."

"You. Challenge. Every. Fucking. Thing. I, Say!"

"I don't know!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I'M TRYING TO WATCH ONE LIFE TO LIVE!"She snuggled in to Itachi and stared at the TV screen.

"Wow Itachi your watching soap opera's..."

"Shut up!"

(Time skip)

Sasuke was walking to the park in a quickened pace. He was really excited to show his friends the new him. When he got to the park he found every one on the bench well not everyone Kiba was on all fours. As usual Sasuke thought to himself.

"Naruto, Kiba, Hina-chan, Sakura Hi!" They all stared at him funny. They all shook it off.

"Hi, hi, hi Sasuke!"

"Sasuke !"Came Kiba's voice from under the table

"Sasu-chan!"Hinata said with a twitch.

"Sasuke ASS WHOLE!" Sakura said with a smile.

He sat down and he began to speak.

"You won't believe what happened , ok I ran into this guy his name was orochimaru and he said he could make me smart and normal, so I said yes and he picked me up strapped me up to a table and then I woke up and I was fixed!"

"Is true?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Yeah it is!"

"So you no like old Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"I have all of my memories!"

"You like rest?" Kiba said from under the table.

"If you mean other people yes, yes I am!"

"Sasuke how happen?" Hinata asked.

"I already explained that-"

"No you no discuss with friend!" Hinata snapped angrily. They all stared wide eyed she never really got angry or snapped so this was new.

"Look I'm sorry ok, I though you would guys be happy!"

"She right why no tell!" Naruto snapped as well,

"Hey I had my reasons!"

"What were reason BITCH!" Sakura said angrily.

"You may have tried to stop me, not support me you maybe would have told Itachi!"

"What kind friend think were!" Kiba said as he stood up.

"This is what I get!?"

Silence.

"Orochimaru was right you guys would be complete ass whole to me!"

"We no mean it like-"

"No listen, all of you listen not once has any one of you been happy for me, You didn't itachi didn't know one did."

"Sasuke we no mean to make feel-"

"I said listen Damn it!"

All was quiet.

"You guy's don't like me anymore none of you, you know what fuck all of you!" He ran out of the park and back home. He ran straight past Itachi to his room! He picked up the phone and called a familiar number.

"Hello?" Came a snake voice.

"Can I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure when do you won't me to pick you up?"

"Ten."

"Will you let me present you to some colleagues?"

"Sure whatever how long would I be gone?"

"About two weeks."

"That works see you later!"

He hung up the phone and started to pack his bags. He stopped and stared at a framed pictures on his computer desk. One was of the pool party . Hinata was on Sasuke's shoulders and Sakura on Naruto's they were both laughing. Gaara was staring at the camera with a smirk, Kiba was paddling in to the camera. Itachi must have took this one. He mused. The second one was at the Tennis courts. They were all on the parking lot floor on there buts laughing in front of the Sunny' Dales sign. Neji, Hinata and him, Hiashi took this one!" The last one was when he was young and Itachi gave him a piggy back ride on his back(I'm sure you've seen the pic)

He put them all in his suit case and smiled and said to himself.

"I'll only be gone for a little bit , I need to think."

He packed most of his clothes and under wear and toiletries. He made up his bed and noticed a note on his bed he read it:

_To Sasuke, _

_I don't know how old you are right now so please forgive me. If you got this I died._

_I know what me and your mother did was wrong but we had a reason for it. You see Mikoto's brother had autism and he one day decided to climb a pole while in Thailand he fell off and died. It was a couple years later after our marriage that she told me this story. I promised her if we had a son or daughter with a disability I would do all in my power to keep him/her safe and obedient and normal even if it meant beating the shit out of them. It started off as a precaution but soon it became habitual and I would beat you if you did anything wrong. I would call you stupid, and useless and retarded._ _When your grandma died I couldn't cope with it so I needed to blame it on someone sop I chose you. I started_ _becoming more violent all that pent up hate eventually could not be suppressed, so I did what had to been done I started slowly making your mother see things through my eyes and eventually we both started to hate you. We decided on giving you up at the age of thirteen when we just couldn't stand you any longer. I take my hate to the grave._

_-Fugaku Uchiha _

"So that's why huh..."He whispered to him self as he clutched his suit case.

Ten oh clock PM cam quicker than he thought it would he went down stairs. He looked on the couch and saw Itachi asleep with Konan asleep on his chest. He crept over to the door and went out side. Orochimaru was right on time. Sasuke opened the door then took a seat in the car.

"You can sleep in the guest room."orochimaru said simply as they drove off.

"Okay..." Sasuke said as he stared out of the window.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke there just to dumb to appreciate your newly given gift."

"Don't. You.. Ever. Call. My. Friends. Dumb!" Sasuke said with a low growl.

"Struck a nerve sorry."

"Hn."

They arrived at Orochimaru's place thirty minutes later. Orochimaru showed him to his room. It was an okay guest room green comforter lamp, table, and a dresser and that was all. He sighed then stripped down until he was in his boxers got under the comforter and went to sleep. He didn't bother to unpack he could do that in the morning.

Itachi woke up around eleven , Konan was still sleeping. He rotated his head and flinched he had a crook in his neck thanks to couch!

"What timeis it?" Konan said with a yawn.

"Eleven twelve."

"Well back to sleep."

"Come on." He helped her get upstairs seeing that she was half asleep. He placed her on the bed and took her shoes off then put the blanket over her. He got into the bed then stared at the ceiling something was wrong but what.

"Itachi what's wrong?"

"You ever get the feeling something is wrong but you don't know what it is?"

"Oh god not that movie-" he cut her off.

"No, I'm serious Kon!"

"Sleep on it maybe when you wake up you'll feel better." she snuggled in to his warmth and closed her eyes to let sleep take her in.

"I'll try...I"ll try..." he closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

**Well that was a major story turn around eh?** **Give me at least eleven reviews and I'll update faster okay?** **This saddens me to say but Sasuke's now character is based off of me!** **Yeah that's how me and my mom go at it all the time LOL! I know that's not good but hey what can I say.Shattered.Ruby**


	14. Bide to all Virtues?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**I know Sasuke was being a complete dick the last chapter but look at it from his point of view...ONWARD!**

–**Chapter Thirteen–**

**Bide to all virtues?**

Sasuke was at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cereal across from Orochimaru rambling on about well everything.

"You know why I was an ass because no one ever said , I'm happy for you Sasuke, Sasuke that's great, or Sasuke I'm glad your smart now!"

Orochimaru just continued to eat and gave a slight nod.

"You know what the fucked up part is there angry at me for doing something good for myself, ungrateful bitches!"

Orochimaru sighed.

"I did so much for them and they get angry when Sasuke want's to do something fro Sasuke!"

Orochimaru sipped his coffee and turned the page of his magazine.

"I never argued with Itachi now it seems if where in the same damn room we go at it!".

Orochimaru shifted in his seat and laughed at an article.

"They act like I need there consent before I make a decision, I don't have to talk everything over with them. It makes me so pissed-"

"Sasuke might I add it is clear to me the problem, You feel that they didn't acknowledge the fact properly that you did something that you really wanted to do, they feel that you don't trust them and can't confine in them and that you should discuss things before making a drastic change?"

"..." Sasuke stared at Orochimaru.

"In a way all of you had the right to portray the emotions you felt in different ways, you felt angry so you showed anger and disappointment they felt hurt so they showed frustration and anger as well."

"So I'm right?"

"You are both wrong and right, but since write and wrong have an equal force they'll cancel each other out and leave the fact that you are all dummies who can't see the others point of view."

"..."Sasuke continued to eat his cereal.

Orochimaru went right back to his magazine coffee and food and smirked. He might be sneaky and untrustworthy but he damn sure knew how to give advice and access the situation.

"Do you think you could take me home?" Sasuke asked.

"Only if you agree on the thirtieth I can present you to my colleagues?"Orochimaru looked up.

"Deal."

"Then it's a deal, we'll leave after breakfast."Orochimaru opened up his fridge and pulled out four sticks of string cheese.

"Is that string cheese?" Sasuke asked as he quirked a brow.

"Yes and...?" Orochimaru began opening all of the packs then set them on a plate.

"Okay..."Sasuke said as he turned away.

"I can't get enough of cheese!" Orochimaru said as he flipped through his magazine and ate his sticks of stringed cheese.

Sasuke went upstairs and grabbed his suit case and went down stairs he was happy he decided not to unpack.

He went down stairs and saw orochimaru eat that last piece of cheese then grab his keys and gesture Sasuke to follow him to the car.

On there way back to Sasuke's house.

"Is this temporary?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm what is temporary?"

"This new me?"

"I cannot be sure but the way your acting I doubt it is."

Sasuke cheered inwardly as much as he hated to say it he was overjoyed. Maybe if his friends or whatever they are now, saw him normal and act not like a total ass maybe they could all get fixed

That is if they wanted to change...

Yesterday while lying in his bed he got to thinking while everyone else was at the funeral.

How would all his friends go through life as adults? Would they live in there own house like itachi? Would they get married have children? Would they got to college? Would they become a movie star?

Then it hit him there going to need special care for the rest of .there lives. They wouldn't be able to experience all the joys and adventure of life at least not to the fullest. It hurt to know that his friends would be deprived of so much.

Sasuke sighed let's see school ended a week ago.(adding that seeing I never right about them in school anymore only Itachi at work.)

He got a dangerous surgery that was a success and he's now intelligent. He misunderstood everyone for betraying him and being mean. Yes a lot has happened in this small amount of time. Orochimaru arrived at Sasuke's house Sasuke got out of the car said his goodbyes and wheeled his suit case to the door.

The house was silent he checked the clock ten thirty Itachi was at work. He went up stairs and unpacked his bags then placed the frames back on the desk then smiled.

"I should go mend things up with everyone!"

Sasuke went down stairs and straight to the phone he called Itachi's Cell phone number.

Itachi was just in the middle of laughing at Zetsu for the bruises he had from the recent beating he got from Konan when his phone rang.

_Everybody was Kung-fu fighting Hoo that boy was fast as lightning._

"Hello?"

"Itachi..."

Itachi walked out of the coffee room and in to the bathroom.

"Where. were. you?"

He said loudly tobi who was on the toilet jumped and broke the tissue canister

as he put it back together he mumbled

"Tobi is a good worker...:

"I'll explain that when you get home okay?"

"Fine..."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for being a total ass whole, dick, bastard meany!"

"Meany?" Itachi giggled.

"Hey, I'm apologizing your not suppose to be laughing!"

"Sorry, apology- he was cut off.

"Not done yet, and calling your co workers and telling them you watch One Life To Live!"

"You what!?"

"Bye Itachi I love you!" Sasuke hung up.

Itachi exited the bathroom and saw Zetsu snickering to himself. Here it comes he thought to himself.

"So you joined the queer-wolves eh?" Zetsu said then burst out in to laughter.

"Oh, The Young And The Restless comes on today, Itachi can I watch it over your house!" Konan said acting innocent.

"Kon now is not a good time!"

"I see..." Zetsu left with a snicker and whispered something to Hidan the new person. They both laughed. Itachi walked over and they bawled in more laughter.

"Seriously I don't like them!" Itachi said seething he was going to get Sasuke really good!

"Fine we'll give you a chance to redeem your self!" Hidan said with a snicker.

"Hm and how?"

They whispered for a minute then gave each other a three way high five.

BACK AT THE HOUSE!

Sasuke just hung up with Itachi and was laughing and rolling on the floor. With down syndrome or not he still laughed the same way. When he regained his composure he went to the door and opened it about to go to each of there houses to apologize when he saw all of his friends on the porch step.

They exchanged no words none at all. Until suddenly Hinata gave Sasuke a big hug he felt crushed.

"Your crushing me Hina-chan AH!" She was followed by Sakura then Naruto then Kiba a very tight hug they had on him.

"You guys!" Sasuke hugged them all back tears forming in his eyes.

"We no mad at Sasuke, we happy for Sasuke!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Yeah we happy, if Sasuke happy!" Hinata said.

"Yeah we scare you be really mad !" Sakura said.

"We want you know we care!" Kiba said.

"I want you guy's to know two things! One that I am sorry for being a complete ass whole and two that I can't breathe!"

They all at once released the hug and toppled over onto the ground they all laughed and got up except Kiba who insisted on being on all fours.

"Sasuke you cry BITCH!" Sakura said.

"No I'm not." He turned his head away.

"Yes are!" Naruto said.

"I admit I'm crying!" Sasuke said as he huffed and turned his back on them.

"You be sad?" Hinata asked with a slight twitch.

"These are happy tears, there's a big difference from crying when your happy and crying when your sad."

They all giggled from behind him.

"What are you laughing about?"

"It nothing." kiba said from the floor.

"You know this state I am in now might be temporary or permanent..."

All was quiet.

"Either I will change back to the old Sasuke or Stay the new Sasuke."

They all stared at Sasuke uncertain of which to say.

"If in a year I'm still the same no random head aches no lapses It'll be permanent if I do get those I'll know that I will lose it soon."

They nodded.

"If in a year or so I don't change back will you guys change?"

They stared at him in shock and uncertainty. Until Naruto stood up in front of Sasuke and spoke.

"I, I, I promise will!" He smiled.

Hinata stood up in front of Sasuke and spoke as well.

"I promise will too." She smiled.

"FUCK I promise will!" Sakura said as she walked in front of him too. They all turned and looked at Kiba.

"I promise will too!" Kiba said as he walked over on all fours.

Sasuke had never felt happier in his life than he did now at this moment. He wins either way he goes back to his former self he keeps everybody close he stays his new self he keeps everyone close. He purposely left out one side effect. If the head aches and lapses are too much he could die from neuronal break down.

**Shorter chapter but I promise the next one will be long!**

**Review please it motivates me to give this story a happy ending...**

**Shattered.Ruby**


	15. Just the Guy in the Back?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**Okay here's a whole chapter in Tobi's point of view by the way it took me forever to figure out a creative title!**

–**Chapter fourteen–**

**Just the guy in the back?**

_Today was a bad day at work, then again I have no friends and always seem to screw something up. I just wanna be a good worker! _ Tobi thought to himself as he walked down the hall to a pale yellow door with flowers on it. He opened the door and went inside then knelt next to the bed.

"Kelli?" Tobi asked.

"Daddy?" Kelli sat up in her bed then coughed and smiled.

"You feel any better?" He asked as he stroked her hair a little.

"No, but I have been occupying my time !" she weakly pointed to a once empty shelf that was filled with bright pieces of folded paper.

"What's this?"

"Origami, I was watching T.V. and they have a channel that teaches you how to make all different types!" She coughed.

"That's amazing!" She smiled.

"Don't worry soon my dear you'll be healthy and I'll take you to the beach!"

"Daddy it's ok I know that you try hard!" Kelli patted her dad's back.

"I'm serious soon I will have enough money earned to do the operation and then we'll go around the world I promise!"

"Paris?"

"Yeah I'll let you taste all of Paris's finest!"

"That would be nice!" She said as she coughed again.

"Oh medicine!" Tobi ran into the hall and in to the bathroom and right to the medicine cabinet he got her medication then ran back.

"Take two!" He handed her the pills.

"Thanks Dad!" she took the pills then reached for her bottle of water and drank it.

"You hungry?" Tobi asked as he closed the capsule.

"Yeah.."

"What kind of soup do you want?"

"Tomato."

"Alright." Tobi was getting up until she tugged his arm.

"Dad wait put my picture on the wall for me!" He took the picture and stared at it then smiled and put it on the wall near the rest. This time it was a Lilly. Her wall was covered what pictures she drew and art creations. Before Tobi went to work he would set up her art table across her bed and her supplies. It was connected so all she would have to do was swing the table away when she was finished.

"Another beauty." Tobi said and smiled.

"Dad, I'm hungry."

"Oh the soup I'll be right back!" she laughed.(Kelli is my original character in other words created by me!)

Tobi was over the pot heating up the tomato soup when he sighed. _Who am I kidding Mr.Hatake would never give me time off if I asked I shouldn't keep making promises I can't keep._

He took the metal spoon and stirred it for two seconds then screamed. He ran to the sink and sprayed warm water on it."Tobi is a good Dad!"He said as he continued to spray.

"Kelli what do you want to drink?" Tobi said from the kitchen.

"Berry Punch?"

"What I didn't catch that?"

"Dad I said Berry Punch!" she said a little louder.

"Oh ok!" She laughed once again.

He took her tomato soup and put it in a porcelain bowl then let it cool for three minutes then gave it to her.

"Here." He handed her a spoon.

"Thanks." She began to eat.

"Dad how was work?."Kelli asked as she spooned her soup.

Tobi groaned "It was alright I guess!"

"Dad you know where I'm getting at , what funny happened today!" she took a sip of her drink.

"Well I was in the bathroom and some one startled and the canister fell hit me and then I had to fix it!"

She laughed till she turned red then breathed.

"How are things going what Zetsu?"

"Not very well he doesn't notice me much."

"You need to make yourself noticed!" Kelli said as she wiped some tear out of her eyes.

"Here's how it works in the office, Zetsu, Itachi, Hidan and Konan are the cool workers Sasori and Deidara are the unique workers then there's the rest that are the normals then there's me the screw up who can't go a day without messing something up!"

"Daddy!"

Tobi sighed.

It was true he was in love with Zetsu. He loved everything about himhis white blonde hair with a little green streaking. His green eyes that had a small glint of yellow. His laugh his features everything about him, most of all his sense of humor.It was love at first sight you could call it He wasn't too bad looking himself. He had brown hair with slightly darkened hazel eyes and a nice form. _I bet my form would fit nicely against his..._

"Are you fantasizing about Zetsu again?" Kelli asked as she sighed.

"Well..maybe..."

"Hey if you want zetsu you better step up!"

"Yeah!"

"There you go!"

"If I can't turn him Gay at least Bi!" He pumped his fist in the air.

"That's the spirit Dad!" They gave each other a high five.

"You done Kell?"

"Yeah!" she drank the rest of her drink then handed her dad the dishes.

"Okay I'll be right back to tuck you in!" He went to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He walked back to her room.

"Daddy how much more money do we need?" Kelli asked.

"No more than two months worth of salary I promise! I've been doing double shifts so me and you can finally see the beach and anywhere else you want to go after the operation."

"Does the beach really smell like salt?"

"Yup."

"Are there lots of pretty shells like on the movies."

"You bet it you can keep them too!"

"Oh and will we be able to feel the waves1?"

"O f course!"

"Night dad!" she said with a yawn.

"Night Kell." He tucked her in then kissed her forehead.

He went to bed himself straight after that. No matter how many hours he worked it was a must to spend time with Kelli even if he didn't get to sleep at all.

THAT NEXT DAY!

"Good bye Kelli I'm off to work!"

"Bye Dad , I'll have a new picture for you when you get home!"

"Thanks!"

Just then a woman walked in with a smile.

"Morning Tobi!"

"Oh Angela great you're here I need you to make sure she's bathed and her teeth are brushed-"

"We go through this every time, Tobi go to work she'll be fine!"

"Okay bye Angela." Angela sighed and wen to Kelli's room.

"Angela good morning look at all this origami I did!" Kelli said with excitement in her voice.

Tobi was driving to work that day with a smile on his face. Today could be the day when he had a good story to tell Kelli when he got home.

He parked his car and went inside the building and straight to the coffee room. He bought a scone from the Mary at the snack counter then went to the coffee maker. Everyone was already there including his Zetsu. He listened in on there conversation as he ate.(I know no life but what do you expect he has no friends...)

"So you actually did it?" hidan said to itachi.

"Didn't think you could get past her guard but you managed to do it!" Zetsu said with a smirk Zetsu's voice made Tobi's heart flutter.

"How though?" Hidan asked.

"Well she was sleeping on her couch and I discreetly started pulling them off and then I got them!"

"You're the man!" Zetsu said.

"Yeah you are!" Hidan said.

"You forgot to mention the part where I caught you and you took them and ran!" konan said simply as she walked over to sit with Temari and Karin a new co worker.

They all laughed at Itachi hysterically,

"You still are kinda the man because you managed to out run konan and her death fists." Zetsu said.

"How much coco butter did it take to remove those bruises?" Hidan said with a laugh Itachi started laughing.

"Hey shut up!"

Tobi got a text on his phone about last nights basketball game. He signed up for mobile sports update.

"Yes Lakers won the Celtics!"

The conversation behind him all went quiet. Tobi turned around and saw the glares that were aimed at him.

"Heh heh did I say something wrong!"

They all removed there business shirts to reveal Celtics jerseys. Tobi sweat dropped and said nothing Zetsu spoke.

"You're a Celtics hater!?" _He's actually talking to me oh my flippin god!_

"Not a hater just um well...I prefer Lakers over Celtics..."

"So you're a Hater?"

"Didn't say that!"

"You inferred it!"

"No I didn't!"

"Well then take your Lakers loving self to the other side of the coffee room!" Tobi stood up to retort when Zetsu pushed him all the way to the other side. Itachi and Hidan laughed and Zetsu joined.

_He touched me..._

"Your better off sitting with the rainbows!"Zetsu said from across the coffee room.

"Zetsu!" Deidara took the nearest bottle and shattered the bottom part of the glass on the edge of the table and lunged at Zetsu. Sasori grabbed Deidara by the arms and held him back.

"It's not worth it you know Zetsu's just kidding where all friends here!" Sasori said as he continued to restrain.

"I can end him now!" Deidara thrashed.

Zetsu laughed a little "Come on D you know I was just joking!"

"Just let me get him once!"

"No, Deidara!"

"Sasori let him go!" Zetsu said.

"But Zetsu!"

"Let him go!"

Deidara looked at Zetsu confused.

"Now curve why don't you go sit down and finish your coffee!"

Deidara just glared and sat back down.

""He's in a bad mood because all the Art Convention tickets were sold out!" Deidara sighed.

"That explains it." Zetsu laughed.

"Take mine..."Sasori mumbled as he threw the ticket to Deidara.

"You had one all along!"

"Hey I just wanted to go but you wouldn't stop moping-"

"Thanks Sasori!"

"Another Gay moment!" Zetsu clapped his hands, Hidan and Itachi joined in the clapping and whistled.

"You guys aren't mooching off of my doughnuts any more!"

All was quiet.

Tobi was at his desk typing away like he usually did until Myrtle appeared at his desk. She was a red head with braces that should have been removed some time during high school. She had too much make up on and wild curls. She had green eyes not Zetsu majestic beauties but dark green jewels.

She never hung out in the coffee room.

"Tobi you wanna go out for lunch?" she asked with a seductive grin.

"No, thanks." Tobi continued to type.

"Why not?"

"Don't you have work to do!?"

She huffed and walked away. He used to like women he did but just not anymore. He remembered his last girlfriend he was nineteen and he had unprotected sex with her. He had a child and soon after there child was born he realized he was gay. He broke up with her she killed herself. Tobi decided to take care of the baby. When Kelli was two she got very sick and he couldn't spend all the extra time needed because he was still in college. He had hired Angela to take care of and teach Kelli while he finished school. Kelli is six years old and still sick...

Tobi sighed and began typing away one again.

It was the same always the same he ate lunch alone, he drank at the water coolers alone he spent time in the lunch room alone. It got depressing sometimes. But that picture on his desk always kept his spirits up.

It was of him Angie and Kelli in the backyard. Kelli was propped up in the chair with a blanket laughing while I was on the floor I had tripped and Angie had our plates in her hands. Kelli's grandmother had took the picture right before she died of sudden heart attack.

(By the way Kelli is pronounced Kay-Lee ok?)

The work day went by fast as usual something had to happen. He had been at the water coolers and bumped into Temari and spilled water on his pants and the floor. He just said Tobi is a good worker and cleaned up the mess.

He soon arrived home and set his things down and went to check up on Kelli she was sleep. She had papers on her desk and a drawing . He moved the desk and picked up the drawing. It was of the beach. He put it on her wall then smiled.

"Don't worry you'll be able to feel the waves real soon!" He had worked later than usual so Angie had stayed longer and fed her. He took the dishes and put them in the washer. He went to his own room and fell to sleep instantly.

**No I refuse to make Zetsu gay for Tobi glad that's out there. So that's the infamous Tobi and his life and importance in the story. I personally think Tobi is a good person! Review ok?**


	16. Compliments to the Chef?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**Guess who's back I hope you didn't think Shattered forgot about the story heavens know Shattered loves you all! **

–**Chapter fifteen–**

**Compliments to the chef?**

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting at the dinner table eating**. **Sasuke Sasuke stabbed a piece of meat loaf and plopped it into his mouth only to spit it out again.

"That's rude!" Itachi said as he forced himself to chew the meat loaf or should I say his meat loaf.

"Itachi I know you can cook a lot of things but meat loaf well just isn't it..." Sasuke said as he ate his mashed potatoes**.**

"It's GOOD!"Itachi liedas he continued to eat the dry tasteless meat.

"Eh the potatoes are good!" Sasuke said as he got himself another helping and poured gravy on them.

"Why thank you, you sure you don't wanna eat the meat loaf?"Itachi said as his eyebrow twitched.

"Yeah!" he replied happily.

"What about the broccoli**?" **Itachi said as he crunched on the broccoli.

"It's burnt and smells like crap and you know it, you should stick to corn!" He said simply.

Itachi finally gave up and broke into laughter.

"Fine your right it does!" Itachi got some potatoes and threw the rest in the trash. Sasuke drank his minute maidthen started laughing as well.

"Hey Sasuke?" Itachi said.

"Yeah?" he said while laughing. Itachi's face grew serious he didn't want to ruin the moment but if it must be done it must .

"You never told me who or how this happened?"

"I told you I'd tell when I was ready!" Sasuke said growing angry.

"Well...TIMES UP!"Itachi said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your right times up I'm going to bed!" Sasuke started to leave the dining room with a sprin**t.** Itachi caught his arm and glared.

"Not until you explain!" He tightened his grip.

"Fuck your not Dad he's dead and your not mom she's who the fuck know's where so stop talking to me like I have to listen to youYOU'RE MY FUCKING BROTHER!**"**

"Sasuke..."

"I thought we agreed that I could come to you about anything when I was ready, not when you wanted to know!"With that he left.

Itachi simply sighed and sat on the couch and tuned the Televison on. He was hoping the T.V. could take his mind off things.

Sasuke lied on his bed glaring at the ceilingtrying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall out of his sockets. He remembered the last time he had meat loaf...

_Sasuke was four and__the family was all at the table__waiting for Mikoto to bring out the dinner. She arrived shortly with a bowl mashed potatoes meat loaf and collie flower. She first made Sasuke's plate then she sat down while everybody passed the bowl around._

_Soon everyone was eating dinner and discussing the day's event's._

"_Well today mother we all went to the park and played base ball, Lelouch was running but I got him out just before he could reach home plate!"_

"_That's my boy!" Fugaku said as he ate the delicious meat loaf. They all giggled and sasuke opened his mouth in a silent laugh. Fugaku glanced over at his younger son and glared. Sasuke began to cry and whine._

"_Oh Sasuke what's got you worked up?" Sasuke just clung to his mother and continued to cry. As she patted his back and kept saying it was ok. He always loved his mother just not his Daddy he was a true meany. While his mother who radiated the sweet smell of Jasmines was as gentle as can be._

"_You can cry but you can't talk!" Fugaku said as he slammed his fists on the dinner table causing the plates and utensils to shake._

"_Fugaku!" Mikoto said as she kept on holding her son._

"_You know he's behind for his age! Fugaku said as he walked off and disappeared into the hall way._

"_Mom...?" Itachi said._

"_Itachi just don't!" She snapped. She pushed he plate aside and cried into the table cloth with Sasuke in her arms. Itachi wrapped his arms around his mother and just embraced her. That was the day Sasuke felt one of his first emotions pain..._

He heard the phone ring and he wiped the tears he didn't realize were falling out of his eyes as he answered it before Itachi could.

"H-hello?" sasuke said with a sniffle.

"Friday 4:00am be outside your house we've got a flight to catch" said a man with a snake like voice.

"I-I can't go..." Sasuke said as he wiped his nose.

"You don't have a choice." and with that the man on the other line hung up. Orochimaru sighed to himself and said aloud

"I didn't want to do this but if he decide's not to go." Hesaid as he loaded his gun.

"I can find other ways to convince him." He sat it on his desk then chuckled darkly.

Sasuke stared at the night sky in his black pajama's He marveled the beautiful silver moon on his roof. He had climbed out the window and on to the ledge.He liked the feeling of the cool night air on his skinand the beautiful glow of the moon light.

"Hey, hey, hey Sasuke!" Somebody whispered under a fit of giggles.

Sasuke looked down from his night haven and at the blonde boy on his fence. Sasuke quirked his eyebrow

"Is there is a reason?" Sasuke asked still looking at naruto on the fence.

"Know how make ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Uh no but I have the recipe?" Sasuke asked.

"Come, come, come we need go no much time."Naruto said as he gestured for Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke jumped in his window and put some shoes on. He snuck downstairs so he wouldn't disturb Itachi and into the kitchen. He found exactly what he was looking for and ripped the page out of the book. This was the book Itachi had used when he attempted to make meat loaf. Sasuke shrugged and climbed down the roof jumped then hoisted himself over the fence.

Naruto was in plaid orange pajama's and sneakers_._

"What's with the rush?" Sasuke asked as he followed naruto. Naruto bounced happily then replied.

"Mom birthday be tomorrow I want make big Ramen dinner cause me and mom's favorite!"

"So you want me to help you make Ramen?" Inwardly he thought I'll try...

"Will help?" Naruto asked.

"I'm choice less come on let's make some Ramen!" Sasuke said as Naruto went out in a full out sprint Sasuke tailed behind him. Soon they arrived at the Uzumaki house hold. They went through the front door they found Minato sleeping on the couch with the Celtic's game playing in the back ground. Does everyone like that stupid team!? Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto bounced into the kitchen with a big happy grin.

"Ok start now?" Naruto said while bouncing slightly.

"Do you have some of the ingredients?" Sasuke asked Naruto just stared. Sasuke sighed and headed toward the door.

"Wait you no help?" Naruto said sounding disappointed.

"Yeah it just looks like where going to have to raid the mini mart." Sasuke walked to the door and waited for Naruto to follow.

(Time skip)As soon as they arrived people stared. Who wouldn't there were two teenage boys in there pajama's at this time of the night in a mini mart.

"Sasuke why stare?" Naruto whispered and bounced nervously.

"Because they don't MIND THERE FUCKING BUSINESS!" everyone in the store looked away hearing his obvious hint.

"Let's see..." Sasuke began as he walked though and Ile He continuously glanced at the recipe. Naruto was in another Ile.

"He's lucky I have money..." He muttered to himself as he picked up ginger, negi, garlic, dried sardines and pork. He also went to pick up some Chukamen and soy sauce.. Lastly he needed some nori .(uh-huh that's what basic ramen is made of). He stuffed the recipe back in his pocket and smiled he would tape it back in there later.

Naruto ran into Sasuke and smiled.

"Look can weenie's this good!" He said holding out the can. Sasuke laughed and took the can.

"Vienna Sausages?"

"Yeah it good!" naruto bounced happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend and then Naruto spoke again.

"Hey, hey, hey let go so can start Ramen!" Naruto sprinted to the check out line only to crash into a stacked pyramid of betty Crocker cakes. Sasuke ran over there towards and saw blonde hair slightly sticking out from the cake boxes.

"You alright?" Sasuke said as his face turned bright red.

"Yeah I-" Sasuke collapsed to the floor dying in laughter tears streaming down his face as he panted for air. Naruto shook off some of the boxes then laughed along side him. There was a little boy in the back who was also laughing just as hard and an old lady who dropped her cane.

They walked to the check outline Naruto bouncing and skipping Sasuke wiping tears from his eyes.

They bought there items and raced back to Naruto's house. They were soon back in the kitchen hovering over a boiling pot. They had just got out of a sneezing fit since Naruto opened the pepper up incorrectly and it blew every wear. Luckily he had the lid on the ramen. Now they were adding soy sauce and eating two bowls to test it out.

"Its really good!" Sasuke said as he took a big mouthful savoring the rich taste. Naruto just nodded and gulfed down more and more Ramen. Good thing they made over eight servings.

"Beats Itachi's meat loaf!" Sasuke said with a light chuckle.

"Hm is meat loaf hard beat?" Naruto asked as he looked away from his ramen.

"No actually anything is better then Itachi's meat loaf!" Sasuke visibly shivered and Naruto bounced in laughter.

"You've got Ramen all over your face!" Sasuke said as he through a kitchen towel in Naruto's face.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Naruto said as he through the towel off of his face and chased Sasuke around the house. Minato just let out a loud snore and shifted on the couch.

Meanwhile

"I have regrets in this life." The figure said as it sat on the bridge and sparkly tears dropped into the cool waters below.

"So many regrets!" The figure said as the cool bars of the bridge tightened under the grip.

"Now that what I thought I wanted is gone do I serve purpose." More tears dropped into the water.

You could see the breathing in the cold night air.

"Is living truly worth while..."

Uchiha Household--

Itachi sniffled it was cold in the house he turned the heater on then walked to Sasuke's door and raised his hand ready to knock then decided against it instead. He walked back to his room and picked up his cell and called speed dial.

"Hello?"came a female reply.

"Hey..."

"What's wrong?" Konan asked worry hitched in her voice.

"Me and Sasuke had an argument..."

"Again!?"

"Yes but it was short..."

"What did he say that's got you sad?"

"Well it's hard to explain never mind..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure!"

"Alright."

"So what are you doing?"

"Your like a teen!" She said with a small giggle.

"I was one not too long ago!"

"Oh okay, well I'm reading and eating a brownie."

"I thought you were watching your wei-"

"Huh?"

"Uh heh, heh ."

"Am I disturbing you?"

"No it's nice to hear your voice."

"Thanks, uh Kon can I ask you something?"

"Sure!"

"Remember that time I made meat loaf a couple weeks back?"

"Yeah why?" She flinched at the remembrance of the foul meat.

"Oh because I made it today and it was gross what do you think I need to make it better?"

"Talent..."She muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing you just keep practicing maybe you should use a recipe?"

"I did..."

"Oh ok then well, uh...?"

"I know I'll add more gravy!"

"That...could...work...?

"Thank Kon I'll start on it and for breakfast Sasuke can try my new meat loaf !

"Well I won't hold you up!"

"Yeah I'll bring you a plate!"

"No it's alright!"

"No, I'll have left overs!"

"That won't be necessary..."

"Sure we can eat it for lunch then I can see your face when you say you love it!"

"I don't think that..."

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

"Later!"

"See ya!" Konan finished her brownie sighed and thumbed to the next page.

Sasuke said good bye to Naruto then left, He was actually happy that he got to make Ramen today it was fun and it kept his mind off of Orochimaru's statement. He hoisted back over the fence climbed the side of the house across the roof and back to his window.

He jumped on his bed and lie sprawled out once again staring at the ceiling Friday was in two days...

**Hey guys what did you think I honestly want to know and sorry for the really late update . Review and I'll** **give you a longer chapter next time.Shattered.Ruby**.


	17. Mysterious Person and Deaths?

**Summary: Sasuke suffers from Down syndrome and was suppose to die at the age of 10 but he is now 16. His older brother Itachi takes care of him there parents deserted them and Sasuke wants to gain intelligence.**

**I threw in some random plot to this chapter because I was slightly losing interest in the story but I refuse to discontinue as long as some body reviews . All of you who added me to your favorite author's list im surprised I can't write well at all. Anyway onwards!**

– **Mysterious person and Deaths?–**

Itachi walked into the break room late today because he had a surprise for everyone. He carried his usual brief case but had a white tote bag in his other hand.

He busted open the double doors and strolled over to Deidara, grabbed a doughnut and took a bite then proclaimed.

"I brought Meat loaf for everyone at lunch so don't make plans!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they remembered the last time they had tasted his meat loaf it was about a week ago at a pot luck at the work and that was his brought dish.

"Run!" Zetsu screamed as everyone shuffled out of the break room except a clueless Tobi and a few others in the back and of course Deidara who was at the coffee maker.

Itachi sat opposite from Tobi on the table as he gave a big sparkly smile and pulled out a plastic plate and fork and slid a piece of the foul meat on the plate.

"Hello, my names Itachi!" Itachi said as he handed him the plate.

"Uh...my names Tobi I guess...?" Tobi said as he took a bite of his bagel.

"You guess...never mind that try this!" Itachi thrust the plate forward and Tobi nearly choked on his bagel. He looked past Itachi to where he saw Temari, Zetsu and Konan mouthing to him to say no. Of course he couldn't deny Zetsu's wishes.

"Uh no thanks!" He took a sip of his orange juice and watched as they all gave him a thumbs up.

"Please!" Itachi piratically forced the fork in his hand.

"Oh alright!" Tobi took a deep breathe in and raised the fork to his mouth. He looked as everyone looked at him intently waiting for his critique. His lips closed on the fork and he chewed once then some more then swallowed. Itachi had a big grin on his face as he awaited his critique as well.

"It's um..." Tobi said as he coughed a little.

"Yes, yes!" Itachi said as the others nodded there heads to show there anticipation.

"Well you see..." Tobi started once again.

"I see what...!?" he was growing impatient.

"It was hori-" Tobi was cut off.

"Why are all of you lazing around in the break room I do pay you to work!" Mr. Hatake had walked in to his employees hiding behind tables and trash can's and snack bars.

"Uh sorry sir!"

"Didn't mean it!"

"Yeah back to work I go!"

"Stop, and stand up!" Kakashi said as his voice boomed through the break room they all stared at him and slowly gathered around. A smile broke out on his face.

"Whoever's the last one to gets to there cubicle in twelve seconds get's five percent pay reduced!" There eyes widened as they all swiftly shuffled to the door.

"I'd run if I were you ONE!"

Everybody ran out of the room with a full sprint pushing and shoving and running down the stairs. Itachi pulled a piece of hair behind his ear as he ran.

Meanwhile that night!

Sasuke was in his room lying on the bed as he listened to the soft pitter patter of the pouring rain outside. He shifted in his position and let out a soft sigh. Orochimaru would be coming tomorrow and he got the feeling he wouldn't have a choice but to leave with him.

A rapping at the door alluded him from his thoughts he jolted out of his bed and walked down the stairs. He ignored the fact that Itachi told him never to open the door when he was gone and unlatched the lock. He was tackled by a soaked figure with long black hair. She sobbed lightly as the rain from the door way pelted against them. She got off and revealed two bright green eyes and a yellow soaked dress on her beautiful face.

Sasuke closed the door to stop the rain from soaking the floor further more.

"S-sasuke?" she said as she walked over and ran her palm against his face.

"How do you know me!?" he said defensively after swatting her hand away. She laughed to her self and wrung out waist length black hair.

"Your cleaning that up!"

"It's just funny because the last time I saw you, you were six and couldn't speak at all!" she wrung the bottom of her yellow dress out and smiled.

"Doesn't explain who are you!" Sasuke said as he shifted on his feet. She sighed and kissed him on the fore head he touched his fore head as a memory revealed itself.

"_Mom this sucks I don't wanna go over cousin Sai's house it's_ _gonna be boring like last time!"_

"_That was many years ago Itachi, and besides they have adopted and we were invited to meet the new member of our family!" Fugaku grunted in affirmative and kept driving on the road. Sasuke was in the back swinging his legs_ _causing his heals to hit the seat as he bounced and looked out the window._

"_Sasuke sit still!" fugaku said with a growl as he looked through the rearview mirror._

_Sasuke stopped and twitched lightly. They were soon on_ _a familiar street with big white houses not mansions but still big. They stopped at a familiar house and exited the car Itachi walked in with a bored expression as Sasuke started to run to the front door._

"_No honey. You'll upset Daddy!" Mikoto said gently as she scooped his hand up and walked with him to the door as Sasuke whined loudly. _

"_Yamato , Sanaa hey!" Fugaku said with a grin as him and his family was let into the house._

"_Oh Itachi I have tea cakes and apricot juice for you on the table in the garden!" Sanaa said as he suddenly perked up._

"_Oh and who is this!" the woman in her mid thirties said with a smile._

"_This is Sasuke!" Mikoto said as the six year old skipped forward_ _and bounced_ _with a smile._

"_Would you like tea cakes and apricot juice as well?"_

"_Don't waste your breath he can't talk!" fugaku said with a grumble._

"_Maybe he's just shy go on Sasuke to the Garden!" She gently pushed him forward and smiled . He sprinted to the open glass sliding doors and ran out into the garden._

"_Who's up for Dominoes!" Yamato said with a sly grin_.

_In the garden!_

_Sai and Itachi were eating tea cakes and drinking apricot juice while playing with a deck of cards. Sasuke hopped onto a chair and grabbed a tea cake and ate messily as he bounced. Itachi poured him a glass and ruffled his hair and then continued to play cards. _

_Sasuke drank and spilled half of the cup on his blue shirt. He hopped off the seat and started picking and throwing flowers and stomping on them._

_Sai and Itachi sneezed from the pollen floating in the air._

"_Go to the lavender flowers and play on the chair swing!" Itachi said after a fit of sneezes. Sasuke skipped and bounced over to the pointed direction. Halfway through he sprinted and smiled. He spotted the swing and plopped on and inhaled the sweet scent of lavender. He tried kicking his legs thrusting forward but the swing wouldn't go. He whined and started to pull on the golden chains trying to make the chair swing, swing. He stopped when he felt a weight shift on the swing. It was a girl with long back hair and bright green eyes. She had a handful of lavender flowers and through them in the air then giggled._

_She started to swing her legs and soon enough the swing started to swing. Sasuke bounced happily and clapped his hands._

"_I'm Aries!" she said with a smile. Sasuke didn't answer just mimicked her movements's of her legs and caused the swing to move faster. He bounced happily and then an unfamiliar sound came through his throat. It felt nice and bubbly it was laughter. That was the first time he outwardly laughed._

"_It's ok you don't have to reply we can just swing!" She started to hum a soft tune as they swung . Some time later the sky was turn starting to turn an orange color and Sanaa called for the children to come in for dinner._ _Sasuke hopped off the swing and sprinted she sprinted right behind him until they were back at the house._

_They all ate dinner then it was time to leave. They all said there goodbyes but right before Sasuke left she gave him a kiss on the forehead and said_

"_Come back again cuzzo okay!"_

Sasuke took a step back then stared at the girl before him.

"You do remember me!" she said as she shivered. "But I thought there was something wrong with you!?"

"Yeah I got it fixed, what brings you here?" Sasuke said as he motioned for her to follow him down the Hall.

"Well I ran away, and I was asking around all kinds of cities do you know any Uchiha's who live near here?" Then I found some finally and luckily it was you!"

"Why did you run away?" he asked as he walked upstairs as she followed.

"Well Yamato ... let's just say got a little too friendly with me!" she said with anger in her voice.

"So you left before anything could happen?" Sasuke said a little worry in his tone.

"Yeah." he reached his room and opened the door he pulled out a white t shirt and some sweat pant's and through them to her.

"You should get out of those wet clothes." she nodded and went to the bathroom she opened the door and handed him the wet clothes.

"These are a little big!" she laughed. and went down the stairs. He threw a towel at her head.

"Your hair's leaving a trail of water that Itachi will have to clean up!" Sasuke said with a laugh Itachi would be thoroughly pissed. She toweled her hair dry as Sasuke plopped down on the couch next to her.

"Itachi's here where!" she said looking frantically around.

"At work, hey is Sai still at home?" She looked sad.

"No, um you see well Sai got into trouble at school because they accused him of vandalism when he didn't do it . But at the time no one believed him so the principal came to the house. Mom and Dad didn't believe him. He stared at me hoping that I would take his side but I didn't because everyone was staring at me so intently and all I could do was shake my head.

He had to go to secondary school and pay for the damage. Then one day we were in the garden and he hugged me told me he was leaving. Then I never saw him again..." she began to cry after she finished her story. Sasuke hugged her and told her everything would be alright. He felt bad for thinking all those years that he hated his family he didn't hate all of his family. Well hell now that he goes back he loved them all dearly.

"I would have gone to him instead but, I don't know where he is and, and he promised when he got money we would move away together and start our own garden! We would have tea cakes and apricot juice like we used too before Yamato changed! I regret never saying anything!" She wailed some more then sniffled.

"Are you hungry?" He said he didn't really know how to comfort somebody well so he changed the subject.

"What can you make?" she said as she wiped her eyes.

"Uh sandwiches and cereal..." He laughed nervously a habit he'd picked up from Kiba and Naruto.

"A sandwich sounds good!" They walked to the kitchen, she sat down as he made her a turkey Sandwich. He sat it on a plate which cause the tomato and lettuce to fall out the sides. He pulled out a glass then turned around.

"What do you want to drink?" he said as he turned to the refrigerator.

"Water is fine." He poured her a glass of water then sat the meal in front of her then sat across from her. She ate casually.

"Since you said you were searching through cities shouldn't you be REALLY hungry?" Sasuke said suspiciously.

"No, all I had to do was shake my booty for a couple of guys and you got three meals a day!"

"What!?"

"Just kidding there are kind people in this world!" she laughed and took another bite.

"So you found some nice people?" he said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah it was a kind lady she bought me that yellow dress and those sandals and gave me money!"

"How much?"Sasuke raised a brow curiously.

"Does that matter!" she finished her last bite then drank down the glass of water. Sasuke got up when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke...yeah...Sakura's mom died..."

"What how Itachi?"Sasuke whispered he didn't want Aries to hear the conversation it was none of her business.

"What happened!?" Aries said.

"Nothing, go upstairs or something!" Sasuke said he heard her shuffle up the stairs.

"Is there a girl over the house!?" Itachi screeched through the phone he overheard her in the background.

"Yes, but what happened to her mom!?"

"Well it seems that she had passed out and wasn't rushed to the hospital soon enough and due to lack of nutrients in her body from her eating disorder and the fact sh refused to cooperate and eat she died..."

"Is sakura and her Dad okay?"

"Yeah...you should check on them sometime."

"Of course I will." He heard a bump and a female groan from up stairs. He ran up the stairs with the phone pressed onto his ear.

"Ow that hurt!" she rubbed her elbow. Sasuke was panting form running and glared and went back down the stairs.

"Sasuke why are you panting and who is the female voice in the back ground!?" Itachi yelled into the phone.

"It's a surprise!" he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he see's there adopted cousin.

"Sasuke, the window's stuck it's cold in here close it, bad way to treat your guests!" she screamed.

But all Itachi caught was Sasuke...Cold...and treat. Sasuke went back up the stairs and closed the window and glared in her direction then went back downstairs.

"Sasuke!"

"Huh?" He said to Itachi as he shifted the phone on his ear.

"Where having a talk when we get home!"

"Um...okay...I guess?"

"When's the funeral?"

"The week after next."

Sasuke winced he hoped he'd be home from Orochimaru's business trip by then ad still Itachi will interrogate him.

"So is that it?"

"Why in a hurry to leave?""

"What?"

"You know what?"

"No I don't!"

"Bye Sasuke."

"Bye Itachi!"

He walked upstairs and found Aries sleeping under his comforter. He sighed and grabbed a blanket from downstairs and crashed on the other side of the bed.

Meanwhile Orochimaru sat in his chair sipping Green tea and reviewng Sasuke's health file when his eyes widened and he almost choked on the tea. He grabbed his coat opened a brief case pulled out a syringe and needle. He put his gun in his coat pocket and grabbed his keys. As he drove with one hand on the steering wheel his fingers grazed over a vile. He spoke

"I hope I'm not to late!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he colapsed to the floor his head throbbing in pain Aries simply screamed...

**How was that any good probably not. Well Review please Shattered.Ruby**


End file.
